Left 4 Dead
by KillxSwitch
Summary: This is the start of a story about a young hunter and his relationship of what seems to be with a harmless witch but looks can be deceiving. The government is on the hunt for the infected in the ruins of the destroyed cities.
1. Chapter 1: A new colligue

Left for Dead: Ep 1 - a new colleague

"As the days passed like seconds there were more and more of us dying..."

"There's not much of us left"

"They come to sweep the cities, of the dead daily and try to eradicate those of us who can still think, huh...They think that we'll form a rebellion to fight back...not a half bad idea actually"

The sound of motor engines echoed throughout the streets, it was the government soldiers, it was their daily run. A couple of blank rounds were fired to lure the infected out, the group barely used a magazine after the blanks were finished. that's how I keep track of how many of us were left. I lived in a collapsed building that was balanced by leaning on another building that was roughly twice it's size. After everyone was quarantined in the first few weeks, they bombed most of the non-quarantined areas which meant wiping out entire cities Countries like Afghanistan who had poor economies and health, were left for dead. The countries who could make the most profit were the ones who were saved or at least were valuable enough to the government were provided with support. Britain was one of the first to be provided with support because of the quality shipbuilders and resources such as oil and Fresh mountain Water. Water was A big thing because the sea was plagued with dead corpses which polluted the sea. They haven't found me yet, I don't even think they know that I've watched them as they take their break at the abandoned church. That's how I get my food, the humans need food resources mostly meat, to keep their strength up and there's usually left overs from each of them. I can't kill the soldiers as tempting as that sounds, I cant risk exposing my position or risking any type of higher danger. The sight of me itself The daily street sweepers are usually in groups of eight or six-teen depending on the danger of the area. The group that petrol's my part of the city is usually a group of nine or ten.

They stopped at the church as predicted and sat down to have their lunch. But then just as they sat down they sprang back up with their guns pointing across to the building I was in, with their fingers on the trigger. The area that surrounded the church was mostly just rubble but there were a couple of buildings that still surrounded the church. The soldiers moved to my building. Did they see me?, no, that's impossible I was to high for them to notice and I was hiding behind the shadows casted by the sun hitting on the collapsed buildings, windows.

I go down the building to see if there actually was anything that is moving down their and then I hear crying.  
"Crying?" I said to myself confused.  
I investigate further and the soldiers are close to my position, trying to find the source of the crying. As the sound of the crying gets louder I saw the squad surrounding a door. I only made the assumption that behind the door was the source of the crying. The soldiers barge inside the door.  
"OPEN FIRE!" One of the soldiers cried.  
Then the bright white flashes began appearing through the door. A horrendously high pitched scream was heard among the gunfire, then the screams of the soldiers followed. As silence creped among the humming in my ears I wondered through the door and hesitated to look at what I saw. The room was covered in blood and guts, the floor littered in bodies. Two small thin red eyes were in the corner staring at me. I paused and stared back at the eyes as they slowly came close I felt my guard rising.  
"don't come any closer" I said a little frightened  
the eyes kept coming at me  
"I mean it stay away!" I shouted and then started to dispense my claws from my fingers  
"hmhmhmhm..." the two eyes giggled  
"you're kinda cute"  
"What?" I said now confused  
"You're not like those other men are you?" the two eyes asked me calmly  
"No, please come into the light I can't see you..." I was interrupted by the sight of nothing, the red eyes had vanished  
"Wh...Where are you?" I shouted now ready for something bad to happen"  
suddenly a bright light appeared in front of me with a grey face and red eyes.  
"BOOOO!" The grey figure shouted  
"AAAAAAH!" I screamed then fell on my ass my fall was broken by one of the soldiers dead bodies.  
The grey figure disappeared and the light in the room were turned on but as the lights turned on a grey figure now was on top of me. It was rare that some rooms still had power because of all the bombing.  
"get off me" I said as I struggled to break free  
"hahaha" the grey figure laughed more playfully  
I took a moment to observe the figure. The grey figure was a girl, she looked the same age as me or younger, her hair was very long and was as white as snow and her eyes were as red as roses or poppies. The girl had very little clothing on, a small greyish green torn skirt and a torn shirt the same colour as the skirt, the shirt was only covering the girls chest, she was also barefoot. The girl seemed to be harmless in-fact her personality was more like a twelve year olds.  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"Well...I used to be called Morigan but now I'm known as "The Witch"  
"What about you?" She asked me then cocked her head to the right glaring at me with wide eyes  
"My name used to be Jack but now I'm now known as the "Hunter"  
"OMG,OMG,OMG your the hunter"  
"eh...yeah" I said confused at the fact she was exited that I was called the "Hunter"  
"eeeek!, I can't believe it's actually you" The girl screamed and started hugging me very tight I could feel her large chest crushing mine  
"You are like so cool, me and my friends have heard all about you" She said enthusiastically  
"You have?" I said gasping for air  
"Yeah, I've heard how you've slaughtered hundreds of soldiers trying to protect infected families who hadn't turned yet.  
"You're like my biggest hero" She shouted in a happy tone  
"Can I get my picture taken with you?" she asked glaring at me, taking small jumps of excitement  
"Wha...?" before I could say a word she pulled me towards her side, without telling me she kissed me on the cheek then took the picture  
"a phone, I've not seen a phone in years"(a working one anyway)  
The girl then wandered of in excitement still taking little hops of happiness whispering a song to herself.  
"Look Hunter I made it my background hahaha"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!..." The girl shouted at the top of her lungs but I took her hand and sprinted as fast as I could and started to climb a large flight of stairs.  
"Hunter what are you doing?" the girl said now sulking in shock wandering why I'm being so serious  
"I'll tell you when we get up their please just keep up!" I shouted  
I didn't want her to be scared but I had to take her hand and force her upstairs otherwise what happened five minutes ago could have happened again and could have been a whole lot worse. More government troops had arrived I completely forgot that they check up on their soldiers every five-minutes to make sure everything is ok. They must have sent in a report saying that they have had contact with the infected and now because they aren't responding they've sent in a heavy unit.  
"Hunter stop!" The girl started to cry  
"Not now!" Is shouted  
Then I was grinded to a halt I couldn't move any further and my hand was stinging like hell. I looked behind me and Witch had completely transformed her eyes grew lighter and more red and her hands had turned into massive knives her hair was grey and her face was angry. My hand was completely gashed open. poring out blood.  
"I said...STOP!" She screamed in a high pitched tone  
I let go of her expecting the worst to happen.  
"Now answer me...why are we running?" She asked with a voice like a monstrous predators, I was actually a little afraid of her. Without thinking I threw myself at her and hugged her. I didn't know what I was doing it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Maybe it was my feeling towards Witch that had made me do it. I had to admit I felt like she was becoming a huge part in my life.  
"Listen" I said as I wrapped my arms around her arms more firmly and whispered in her ear  
"there are government soldiers downstairs and I don't want anything to happen to you I want to keep you safe" I said with true meaning to my words even though I've only known the girl for around ten-minutes.  
I was always like this with people, I've always tried my hardest to keep people safe no matter how long I've known them for. Witch was special to me, she was the first sign of intelligent infected, that I've seen for a long time. I'd hadn't had company for such a long time I was willing to trade my life to save hers, I had been so lonely for so long.  
Maybe this was why I had done this so. I still held her tightly closing my eyes expecting five large knives to pierce through my stomach. But all I felt was the head of the girl resting on my shoulder. It actually felt relaxing. After all of this time thinking I was alone I had finally found someone like me and was starting to like her a lot.

Witch had calmed down then followed me upstairs grasping tightly to my hand. I knew that it wouldn't look good if I upset her again otherwise I might not have a hand to hold hers with, it was way to close the last time. That reminded me that my hand was still poring out blood then the throbbing pain began to sting.  
"mph..."I screwed up a face in pain and stopped to let the pain to go away.  
"I'm...sorr...sorry...I did...did...didn't mean to hurt you Hunter" Witch was crying and burst out crying then she through herself at me. She then grasped me tightly yet again crushing me with her chest (at least this replaced the pain I was feeling in my hand). I didn't care this time though I allowed her to crush my body with hers, it actually felt pretty good and I couldn't help myself and hug back to comfort her. We took a gaze into each others eyes and locked onto each other for a minute. Her eyes started to close and her head moved closer to mine, I did the same myself. Unfortunately the moment was ruined because we heard the government soldiers coming up the stairs.

"c'mon" I whispered with a smile on my face.  
Witch smiled back and we took off to the end of the stairs, where the building was split into two. The buildings path was sloped on the way up with large parts of the wall missing all the way up on either side.  
"come on...climb" I said still with a smile on my face. Then a sight made me take a huge deep in. They had sent in an attack chopper and the rocket was firing a barrage of rockets at us.  
"Witch go down!" I screamed then the missiles hit the building.  
I flew off the side of the building only hearing Witch then seeing her jump off the building to get me, crying again. As I watched as her tears left her face, as she fell past them leaving them behind, her eyes were fixed on me. Then...darkness, nothing... its as if I was either completely blind or dead. I couldn't tell then something assured me I was alive. It was Witches voice.  
"NOOOOOO!" Witch screamed as she rested my head on her legs, laying her hands on my chest  
I couldn't move it was if my hold body was dead, my sight was a little blurred but soon came into focus.  
"COME ON JACK WAKE UP!" Witch still screaming at me looking into my eyes as I lay upon the rubble with my head still resting on her legs.  
"JACK!" she then lay my head softly on the ground and she lay on top of me, squeezing her arms around me and closed her eyes tightly, even though I couldn't move I still felt that crushing hug (yep still feel things, which means I'm definitely still alive...somehow). I felt a tear drop from Witch's eyes streaming down my cheek and a whimper coming from her. She held me so tight because she was so upset, I wanted her to run, to hide, but she wouldn't leave. She had only known me for a short amount of time, yet she was prepared to die with me, just as I would have died with her.  
"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" a voice was heard in the distance.  
Witch made a short growling noise, her eyes opened instantly and she slowly unravelled her hands from my body. and walked towards the voice. I just started to move again, I struggled to lift my head up, when I did I saw witch. She had started to turn again this time a hole lot worse. Her knife like fingers were as twice as long as the last time, large cut wounds open up all over her body but no blood was coming out, her teeth turned into daggers and her hair went jet black. Then she was shot right in the head before anything else happened. As I watched her lifeless body fall to the ground, I felt something strange, it was a feeling of helplessness and pure unforgiving rage. These to emotions collided together like asteroids hitting each other directly causing destruction to one another. I felt bones cracking inside me, my teeth expanding into swords, my body becoming stronger, I was getting bigger and my instincts took over. All I had control over was my sight I couldn't do anything else except let it happen. As I watched myself rip through the government soldiers and throwing massive slabs of concrete at them, I began to enjoy it. The taste of fresh blood had jumped started my memory and I had forgotten how it felt to have so much power. As I finished off the last one of the soldiers, ripping him in half and snapping the spinal cord into two then draining his blood into my mouth I started to think again. This isn't me, this is what separates me and Witch from rest of the infected even though Witch was dead I wouldn't want her to know what I had become because she died.  
"Witch!" I roared as I reverted back to my human form  
I looked around the rubble, but couldn't find her she wasn't where she fell.  
"Wiiiiitch" I shouted again flipping over massive walls of concrete, I must have absorbed some of the strength that came from my transformation. I had no time to think about that now, I needed to find Witch.  
a bin had been knocked over a couple of hundred feet away, then I noticed my senses, as well as my strength had became stronger and sharper. Basically all of my strengths and weaknesses became stronger than they originally were after I reverted the transformation. I quickly ran over to the bin and saw a door left open only by a small gap. I slowly pushed the door open, and their she was, somehow alive.  
"Witch!"I shouted overjoyed  
"NOOO stay away!" she screamed  
"Witch it's me Hunter" I stood still my joy was reaped from my body  
"You are not hunter, what I saw out their was a monster" I felt a striking sense of pain going down my body  
"Witch please!"  
"NOOOO" Witch screamed  
I approached her slowly.  
"Stay away!" Witch screamed and grabbed a rusty pipe she found lying at the side of the room and swung for my head  
I just stood their and took it, The rusty pipe broke in half, the blow didn't even budge me at all and blood started to leek out of my head. I had become more stronger than I originally thought I did, normally a blow like that would sent me to the ground.  
she gasped and looked at the stream of blood running down my forehead. Our eyes then linked again but I quickly broke the link and turned my back to her and walked away.  
"no" I heard a faint whisper coming from her  
"No!" Witch's voice became louder but I continued to ignore her and walk away  
"Jack!" She shouted the way she said it though there was a lot of pain in that word  
I heard light footsteps rapidly approaching behind me and a soft hand slipping into mine and then a tug at my arm, I stopped and looked back at her with a blank expression on my face.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, please Hunter don't leave me" she looked up at me  
I stared deeply into her eyes. Witch then looked up at me and did the same. She put her head forward like the way she did at the stairs and lent forward, slowly closing her eyes. I couldn't resist my emotions were to strong for my thoughts to hold off, we finally connected, her lips pushing up against mine. It felt so great when we touched. We fell for each other so quickly that neither one of us noticed it.

As we stopped kissing I asked her.  
"how did you survive ?"  
"Well I guess that when I was transforming my skeleton and skin became much more resistant to damage, so that bullet didn't do the trick, I guess it just knocked me out for a little while, then I saw you transform and got frightened and ran in here" she replied blushing.  
"you said you had friends right ?" I asked her now being filled with hope  
"Oh, yeah that's how I actually got here"  
"huh... ?" I said concerned  
"Oh I never told you" she smiled then smiled  
Witch was really playful and has a cute high pitched voice that made you feel happy just hearing it because the voice itself was so happy.  
"How did you actually get here ?" I asked her puzzled  
"Oh, I was with my group and we separated by one of the buildings falling between us. I panicked and ran away, eventually after an hour a came to your building after giving up hope and looked for a shelter, then I got scared and started to cry" she explained confidently  
"We should look for them" I said determined to get her back home  
"OK" She said punching the air

For a long while we walked and eventually I had picked up a scent.  
"Hey I've something" I told Witch concentrating on the smell  
"Really I've got nothing" She said with the look of astonishment on her face.  
"After the amount of times you've transformed you're bound to have sharper senses than mine" I said surprised  
"What do you mean ?" She asked me with a puzzling look on her face, with one of her fingers stretched out on her bottom lip.  
"Don't you know, you get stronger every time you..." At that moment I was hit by a massive force and I was pinned to the ground again (I was finding myself in these types of positions more frequently after being with Witch) but this time I had more strength to fight back. the Impact of me hitting the ground caused dust to surround me and I couldn't see an inch in front of me. Eventually I managed to see the outline of a figure as I managed to lift my body off the ground.  
"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" A bigger force pinned me down by the neck, I saw a fixed hand locked on my neck. The dust had slowly cleared and I saw a girl who had a close resemblance to Witch. She said "Sister". Witch never told me she had a sister. The girl had the same hair and skin colour but she had really light blue eyes instead of red like Witch's she also had more of a killer instinct and more adult voice. The girl was wearing a tight black outfit that went up to the chest revealing her cleavage and had big high heels on. And for the other one who was chocking me, pinning me by the neck was a boy who had more muscle than I did but only slightly. . The boy had Blond hair, green eyes and was wearing black jeans and tanned boots  
"Stella what should we do with him" the boy said turning to the girl  
"Kill him" The girl said gritting her teeth  
"Ha! no forgiveness I like it" the boy said with an evil smirk  
"Sorry bro but you have to die" he said raising his foot towards my head ready to curb stomp it when ordered.  
I closed my eyes and was ready to die. But there was a pause and I had opened my eyes and saw Witch's hand on the boys shoulder and her head hanging low from her neck.  
"Morigan stay out of..." before the boy could finish his sentence Witch punched him and he flew into the building going through it with a massive bang.  
Witch's sister backed away but Witch ran up and grabbed her by the neck, lifted her up and started to crush the life from her own sister. I stumbled back to my feet as Witch dropped her sister sparing her by only a few seconds of life to go. Witch then walked slowly up to me with her head still hanging low. I thought for a moment that I was next but all she did was pushed herself up on me and kissed me in front of her sister. I couldn't see her eyes, her hair was in the way it seemed to have grown longer all of a sudden. ( at that moment I came to the conclusion that different emotions cause us to react in different ways for example: whenever Witch is happy she turns into a harmless, child like personality, when frightened she becomes dangerous and hostile, When curious she plays around with whatever it may be and when upset she transforms into different versions of her original self depending on how sad she feels).  
" I will never let anyone take you away from me...I love you to much now for you to leave me" She whispered sinisterly


	2. Chapter 2: United strength

Left 4 Dead Chapter 2: United strength

As we paused at the sight of Witches transformation the sun lowered into the distance. The night was so quiet for a moment then Witch sneakily slid her tongue into my mouth.  
"Witch..." I looked down at her face as she kept kissing and pressing herself up against me  
Witch then rested her head on my shoulder,her breath was tickling the back of my neck.  
"What did you do to her! ?" Stella yelled  
"I didn't do shit lady" I said to her knowing she wouldn't probably listen to what I have to say.  
I noticed she was just like Witch so if I managed to change her emotion somehow, I can manage to talk some sense into her.  
"I'll fucking kill you...AHH!" Stella shouted and charged at us.  
Witch lifted her head, then I noticed her hair was back to normal  
"Stella wait!" I shouted  
Witch looked up at me looking normal again and smiled but suddenly jumped when I shouted. It was too late Stella through a punch, heading straight for Witch and me.  
I pushed Witch out of the way but had no time to get out of the way myself. I closed my eyes...and felt the fist go through me. Stella gritted her teeth and started to give me and evil smile.  
"This is what you get" Stella whispered  
"Is...she...okay" I whispered struggling for breath as her fist had punctured through my lungs and stuck out of my back covered in my blood.  
"She will be now your gone" She smirked still thinking I was a bad guy  
"JAAAAACK!" Witch screamed horrified at the sight she saw before her, Witch ran towards us  
"Witch stay back!" I shouted at her, making her scared  
"Jack...please" Witch begged me to let her close to me, then witched pushed her arm slowly more in to me.  
"AAAHH!...Please Stella, Witch, Lewis RUUUUN!" I screamed holding on to my last breath of life.  
Stella was shocked when I asked her in particular to run.  
"And why should I run ?" Stella said still angry  
I cough out blood and start to feel darkness surrounding me  
"Because...I will...transform into a monster...I...wont...hesitate to spare anyone...not even Witch!"  
Witched laughed.  
"Do you think you are the only one who can transform ?"  
"No... I know that you, Lewis and Witch can transform"  
I had no more energy left to keep my instincts contained and I slowly died  
"It's done" Stella said coldly  
"NOOOOOO!" Witch screamed as Stella pulled her arm out of Jacks body  
Witch attacked her sister but hesitated because this time she realised it was her sister.  
"Calm down Morigan we can't trust anyone" Stella said and calmed down

"Hahahaha" I laughed  
"What...I killed you ?" Stella said now frightened  
"You THOUGHT you killed me hahahaha" I said getting up my arms now much bigger and stronger. I was taller and my eyes were as red as witches.  
I didn't recognise any of them, not even Witch. My mind was completely blank and my instincts told me that they were the enemy. Yet again though I had my concerns about Witch.  
"I've had enough of your shit!" Stella shouted  
Stella started to transform, her hair was touching the ground and her claws were dispensed, Her eyes turned into miniature suns and was glowing  
"Come on then girl, give me all you got" I said confidently and grinned  
Witch and Stella noticed I wasn't like I used to be. Stella threw a punch, but I swiftly dodged it and punched her in the gut. She curled up on the ground and started coughing up blood. I pulled her up by the hair grinning and started punching her in the face repeatedly, As life started to fade from her body, blood splattering all over the concrete and flowing out of her face, I felt something grabbing my arm I was using to punch Stella.  
"Hunter stop!" Witch said  
I stopped and turned facing Witch and let go of Stella, she fell to the ground instantly.  
"No more!, no more!, no more!" Witch repeated crying so mercifully

I felt something kick inside me, it was like a jump start of memories flashing by me rapidly, but I could understand all of them. I took a sudden, short, deep, breath in and stumbled. I finally came back my body reverted back to it's old self, yet again I felt stronger than I did before. Witch was still clinging onto my arm I didn't remember anything after I died but I did know I transformed. I looked up towards the building and across the streets to see what sort of damage I caused but saw nothing. Lewis was still unconscious inside the building but then I heard a sort of chocking cough. I looked down and saw Stella on the ground totally covered in her own blood.  
"Stella!" I shouted  
"Hunter..." Witch said sadly  
I turned around and saw her crying I ran up to her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby, are you hurt ?" I said starting to cry myself  
I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and remembered about Stella  
"Jesus Christ did I do that ?" I said with my eyes widened at the condition Stella was in  
Witch nodded strongly wiping the last tear from her face. I had to act quickly or Stella was going to die. Stella reverted to her original form still on the ground. I acted quickly and had to risk my life to save her. I took my jumper off and placed my arm in Stella's mouth.  
"Bite my arm and drain my blood quickly!" I commanded Stella  
I could only feel a small squeeze of Stella's mouth on my arm but she was strong enough to puncture my skin. I bit myself and drained the blood from my arm, dripping it into her mouth. It wasn't enough I could feel her slipping.  
"Dammit come on!" I shouted desperately thinking of a way to get more blood into Stella faster. I laid Stella on her back and placed my arm in her mouth again. The same force of her mouth closing on my arm happened again, but it was getting weaker. I placed my hand on her bottom jaw, took a deep breath and pushed her mouth deep into my arm.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, the pain was terrible even worse than when she was forcing her arm through my body.  
"Drink...it" I said in pain. I could feel my arm throbbing as it was being drained. It seemed to be working, Stella raised both of her arms and grabbed my arm that was feeding her and closed her eyes. Stella was enjoying the taste of my blood I could hear her quiet moans as she drank my blood. It took me back when I first tasted blood as a Hunter. The taste was pleasurable and made a lot of people into mindless zombies. That's why I couldn't feed on those soldiers this morning I was afraid I may loose my mind in the indulgence of blood. As far as I knew their were certain blood types each race of infected, Hunters blood being the richest, Witch blood below that and Spitter's blood being the lowest (because it's acidic) and Boomer's blood being above that (because its toxic). Anyway that was the problem, if Stella hasn't had any blood to drink for the past year and she's drinking my Hunter blood then I will most likely pass out of blood loss and maybe die but that will only lead to me being resurrected and being transformed into an even more powerful Hunter. That's still a problem because I might not be able to control the next transformation, ever. Stella was still feeding of me. I felt myself dossing of this was the start of me passing out and that was it...I blacked out.

I awoke on a wooden bed with a small, thin blanket. The bed was formally a bench that was bolted to a concrete wall. I looked up and I was under a bridge, then I looked around and saw what looked like a desert. It was really quiet and in the silence I thought about something's like: where I was, where did witch go and how did I end up in a be.

The sound of distant laughter coming from behind me caught my attention. I got up and turned around and their was and orange glowing light coming from behind the wall. I got out of bed and limped over. I was still exhausted from all the things that happened and I was still low on blood. I eventually got around the wall where the light was. The light was a fire and I seen Lewis, Stella, Witch and a couple of others who I hadn't seen before sitting at the fire. A person what looked like a Smoker spotted me.  
"Ah...Stella your saviour has awakened" The Smoker said  
"Shut it Alex" Stella said  
"Jack I want a word with you in private"  
I said nothing and followed her as she walked away, behind a wall. I checked her out a bit more before she hid behind the wall and noticed that her outfit was more revealing than I originally anticipated. I saw that Stella's bare behind was being revealed a little by only using two straps which covered her rear a little. We went behind a wall and came up close to each other. She looked into my eyes coldly and asked.  
"Why ?"  
"I don't know..." I said then she slapped me  
"Try again...why ?"  
"Because I didn't want to see Witch with..." I tried to explain but she slapped me again harder  
"Why! ?" Stella shouted and started to cry (I wasn't going to be surprised if the others had heard us now).  
"Because...I..." I couldn't think of an actual reason then I got a bit mad  
"You know what...I don't know why" I said looking at Stella's shocked face as she wiped her tears away  
"That's right I don't know why I saved your life maybe it because I love you, maybe I did it out of the goodness of my heart, maybe I'm just fucking crazy from being alone for so long!" I said and punched the wall we were standing behind with my hand going through it.  
Stella then walked up behind me slowly and hugged my back and whispered.  
"You don't half to be alone anymore" She whispered lustrously  
At that moment I realised what Stella was actually asking me. Stella wasn't asking me why I saved her life, she was asking me why I didn't let her die, Stella inside wanted to die.

I turned around pulling my hand out of the wall and asked.  
"Why did you want to die ?"  
Stella walked away from me and crouched down, looking at the ground then at me still crying and I saw pain beyond belief inside her and locked onto them.  
" Why ?...Why ? you ask me, isn't it obvious...I'm lonely dammit, I'm sick of worrying about: what if Morigan gets kidnapped or killed, Will the next day or today be my last, What if everybody leaves me, I'm sick of it all!""..." Stella cries out then I walk over and grab her uncontrollably and kiss her.  
Stella's eyes opened and breathed in deeply then slowly breathed out then closed her eyes and put her arms around me. Stella's head backed away and opened her eye's slightly but closed them again and threw herself back at me kissing me furiously. My arm started to sting again but I didn't care. The feeling that me and Stella shared was too special for anything else to matter. As I slowly laid her to the ground, she opened her eye's slightly again they were speaking to me, saying that they wanted me. Stella put one of her hands up and stroked my cheek. The night was ours to enjoy, I felt a little bad about Witch, I thought we had something special but I don't think Witch herself knew or remembered what happened.

Stella got up and grabbed hold of my hand.  
"Come with me" She said smiling  
Stella led me to a small hut, I took a stab in the dark and guessed that this was her hut. The hut was small and it was made out of sheets of scrap metal. The sheets of metal were placed neatly to form the walls was dug into the ground for stability the roof was also made of metal and was laid on top of the four scrap sheet metal walls to form a roof. There was no door, only stringed beads that represented a door. Stella disappeared behind the beads when we arrived. I waited for a while looking at the sky wondering what I was doing and was it the right thing to do, could this have been avoided?. Then again why would I want to avoid this, Stella needs me now and I need her.

I go through the beads and they tickle my head gently and I look around and the place was lit up by dim candles. The hut was almost full of just one piece of furniture, a bed. I looked at the bed and saw Stella under a blood red, thick blanket using the bed sheets to cover her upper naked half. I knew she was naked as she was looking at her clothes that were laying on a small wooden chair in the corner. I walk over to the bed side and sat down, we kiss again and Stella softly runs her hands up my chest and pulls down the zip of my jumper. She was a little surprised too see that I didn't have a shirt or anything underneath. I slid into the covers with Stella and I started to pull down my brown, white silk wrapped, trousers. The lights dimmed and we had each other to our selves for the night.

In the morning I awoke and felt rather good. My strength seemed to have recovered greatly and my blood seemed to be back to it's normal condition. I turned my head to the side and saw Stella's naked upper half pressing up against me, she was wearing my blue jumper, un-zipped and her head resting right next to mine. Stella looked really cute when she was sleeping and even cuter when she was wearing my jumper. I then observed her white snowy hair. It was so soft and long that you could fall for her just by looking at it.

"Psst..." a noise came from the beads.  
It was Alex he had a grin on his face and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled lightly and gave him the thumbs up too. Stella then moaned and cuddled into me more and stroked her head across my chest. At the sound of the moan Alex was gone and didn't come back. Stella was now on top of me curled up in ball enjoying the comfort of someone else. I relaxed and put my head back, I hadn't felt this great for a long time. Stella's crystal blue eyes opened a little and smiled at me. She then gave me a small kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes and laid her head back on me.

Later on I got up and lay Stella gently on the bed and put my clothes back on, but didn't bother trying to take the jumper off Stella. I looked at her again looking at her body, laying on the bed half naked. It was such a pleasant feeling I felt just then, then I went through the beads to notice every one was standing outside. They were all standing their...smiling even Witch was even happy, in her child like mind. Then behind me the beads moved again and everyone ran. I felt two soft grey hands wrapping around my stomach and a chin resting on my shoulder.  
"If we didn't do what we did last night I'd be chasing them right about now" Stella said smiling  
I only smiled back.

Stella's smile disappeared and she said  
"We half to hunt soon" She said making it out to be a big deal  
"Hunt what ?" I asked concerned  
"Soldiers of course" She said thinking I was a little dumb to ask that question  
"Wouldn't that increase the danger of more soldiers ?" I said a little frightened  
"More meat for us I say" Stella said smiling again  
I loved how she was so confident about tackling soldiers.

We set out all together and I found this a perfect time to, get to know everyone.  
"So what's your story Alex ?" I asked  
"Well I was scavenging for food when I heard screaming close by so I investigated and saw your girl ripping soldiers into bits and saw one of them coming up behind her, so I transformed and wrapped him around my tongue and hung him just a little off the ground".  
" The guys scream grabbed her attention then she ripped him in half and cut my tongue into bits, although it healed pretty well afterwards".  
I was going to ask the rest but Stella yelled out  
"STOP!"  
"What's wrong Stella ?" I asked hoping that it wasn't about me and Smoker talking about his past  
"There's a squad up ahead" She said ready to kill  
"Wait I'll check out if there's any traps and how many there are" I said ready to do my part in the group  
"You can do that ?" Alex said.  
I nodded then closed my eyes and managed to use my senses to discover that there were more soldiers blending into the environment. They were using this squad as bait while the rest kept an eye out for anything. I told them what I saw and then Stella made the commands.  
"Okay, Jack you take out the hidden soldiers, Tank you charge into the squad that's being used as bait to draw their attention when Jack signals, I'll follow you, Lilly you go with Jack"  
The girl I hadn't recognised before had a hood up and a blue jumper just like mine. I started to wonder if it was a coincidence or something else. I wandered around out of sight to attack from behind. I crept up to the first soldier and saw him laying on the floor with a high powered sniper rifle that would surely severely damage tank or Witch if they had charged in head on. I jumped on the snipers back and slit open his throat and let him die.

I took care of the rest of the sniper soldiers and noticed the girl was gone but didn't focus to much on that. I signalled out to Stella and Tank and saw a scary sight. Lewis had turned into a monster of muscle and walked using his arms he had completely changed. Stella too transformed and looked just like she was the first time we fought. I watched as tank crushed and squashed the soldiers and Stella ripping open soldiers like a hot-knife through butter. I quickly realised a soldier cowering in the corner and Stella sprinting over screaming horrifyingly at him about to gruesomely kill him. I ran over in time and managed to step in front of Stella, at that moment it took me back to when she ran her arm through my stomach. Stella was still coming she had consumed too much blood and went beserk. She tried to strike at me but I grabbed her wrists and held them under my control. Her face was so different she was crooked and her hair was a dirty grey, she screamed but I held my ground staring at her. Her eyes were red and in the centre was a yellow sun like orb in both eyes. Her teeth were sword like dripping in blood.  
"Witch!" I shouted then transformed myself to ensure control over her  
I had perfect control over everything this time and it was the form I used to beat Stella the last time.  
Stella ran out of steam and eventually tired herself out. She then reverted back into her neutral form. I gently laid her to the ground.  
"Tank...take Stella back home I'll deal with this one" looking at him with confidence.  
I took a moment to inspect myself and took my jumper off. I was really ripped I could see my vascularity coming through, it felt great.  
"Soldier!" I shouted trying to keep him broke so he didn't try anything  
"Ye...ye...ye...ye...yes" He answered, the boy was only around seven-teen or eight-teen  
"hand me your gun" I ordered  
The boy was absolutely frightened probably thinking that the next second could be his last, he handed me his gun and drew his arm back quickly.  
"There's nothing to be worried about I'm not gonna kill you" I said smiling the boy then got more comfortable and stopped shaking  
"Yet" I added and he resumed shaking.  
I inspected the gun and noticed no bullets were fired from this gun today.  
"Come here boy!" I ordered him  
He hesitated but came closer. before he could react I grabbed his head and went into his mind. I saw his memories and saw that this boy had a family and the girl he was with was pregnant. I saw that he stood up for those who couldn't defend themselves, although he didn't beat the bullies he took the beating himself, so that other kids would be left alone. This boy was pure and good and honest and has never killed anything before. I could smell the guilt of the other soldiers and I knew that they had killed an infected and enjoyed and doing so. I let go of him and I said  
"Go home young one...and take care for your girlfriend and support your child"  
"Why are you doing this too us ?" The soldier asked now growing a bit of a backbone  
"We do it too survive if the government would allow us to join your community and talk to us. we would live among you peacefully"  
"How can we trust you ?" He asked me  
"I'm sparring you're life aren't I...that's more than enough reason to believe that were not cold-hearted killers" I said trying to convince him were not the bad guys  
"I guess not" he replied  
"What's your name kid ?" I asked with a smile on my face  
"It's Mark" he replied  
"Yours ?" He asked me sounding more confident  
"Jack" I said swiftly and took my leave  
"Jack huh not a bad name" He mumbled to himself

I let the boy go and noticed that the group got stronger as the group got bigger. That's why it's better to be in a group you've got more chance of survival. As I walked back home across the desert like city I saw Lewis and the others going home as well and started running to them to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3: War amongst the group

Left 4 Dead Ep.3: War amongst the group

After the hunt we were on, we had returned to the place we all recognised as home. It was rather dull and needed work. All that was there was a small campfire, and a couple of huts, only meters apart from each other and a bench that was made into a bed bolted to a concrete wall. I thought it could use some work so I decided to ask the group what they thought about my idea. They thought it may be a good idea, but the problem was that we didn't see any sources of materials around. The only place that was a source was in the ruins of the city. We can use Lewis's brute force and mine to hall stuff over, but then what about ambushes and other hazards?, would we be able to protect the resources we gathered while protecting ourselves. What about he girls, if someone were to attack and me and Lewis aren't there then Witch, Stella and that other girl might be killed. I thought about it and decided to go myself as I was the most agile and knew my way around the ruins. The group didn't like my idea of going alone to search for sources of food, water and materials. But we couldn't keep killing soldiers and salvaging what was their plus increasing the risk of being caught and killed. I went to search for resources alone without anyone noticing me going and started heading towards the city. Alex had told me the way to the city. All I needed to do was get to high ground and I would be able to see it. It works the other way around if I'm in the city trying to find my way back home. The time to travel their was a little long and it would take even longer going back if I had a backpack full of resources.

I had reached the city and the most important thing that was needed in the group was water. In my days of loneliness I had to occupy myself, so I read books and learned hundreds of things from them. I learned how to build water towers and power supplies. I learned how to keep livestock in any weather and condition so it will come in handy and prove my worthiness to the group.

* * *

"Hey has any of you guys seen Jack?" Stella asked with a worried face  
Nobody had the slightest clue where he had gone too except from Alex. Alex kept it to himself that Jack went alone to find resources of food and water. Stella spotted the slight dishonesty in his eyes.  
"Alex..." Stella said aggressively.  
"I...em...don't know" Alex said nervously and ended up walking away fast.  
Stella stared at Alex's back strongly and was deciding whether or not to chase him down. Stella let it slide...for now.

* * *

Jack had found an old car repair garage and went inside to have a look to see if their was anything in their that was worth value. The garage was dusty but didn't seem to have been damaged during the bombing of the first few weeks of the infection.  
"This could come in handy" Jack said as he pulled out an dusty black tool box filled with all the basic tools for repairing and building.  
"I wander if their are ant nails and such near by?" Jack said to himself now inspecting things closer for the things he needed.  
Something caught Jacks eye it looked like something big was being covered by a rough brown blanket of some sort. Jack pulled off the blanket to reveal something that pleasured his eyes. It was and old AJS 500 Twin motorcycle probably made during the nine-teen-fifties. Jack always loved the old bikes and couldn't wait to see if it was in operating condition. Jack hoped on the seat and tried to start the engine. Jack put his foot on the pedal to start it up and pushed down. The pedal was rather stiff and only needed a little more use and it would run fine. The bike didn't start, Jack tried again but it still didn't start.  
"C'mon...please third times the charm" Jack said wishfully then closed his eyes and put his foot down. Music rang into his ears as the engine woke up and started to roar like a mighty lion.  
"Yes!" Jack said overjoyed.~  
The bike started to move and Jack took it out of the garage. He parked it outside and went back inside to see if he missed anything.  
"Nope looks like I cleaned out this place" Jack said but then saw a map on a workbench he approached it and picked it up.  
"Well this should come in handy" Jack opened the map up and discovered it was a map of this part of the ruins. He found where he was and quickly looked for a pen. There was no pen around so he pricked his finger with another and smudged the location of the garage on the map to indicate that it had been searched. Jack hoped back onto the bike with a rucksack full of lots of handy materials and food supplies and headed back home.

* * *

Stella had grown inpatient with Alex's stalling and ended up throwing him around the place.  
"Where is he dammit!" Witch said and threw Alex into a wall and pinned him too it.  
"Alright, alright he went away to scavenge resources on his own for us okay.  
Stella's eyes opened wide and feared the worst about what might happen to Jack.  
"Stella are you alright..."Lewis said  
"Shut up!" Stella said giving him a quick killing look.  
"I was only..." Lewis tried to speak but Stella punched him in the jaw and he landed on his back.  
"Jeez I was only fricken asking if you were alright then you sock me in the jaw what's wrong with you" Lewis said aggressively toward Stella  
Stella kicked him in the face when he was still down knocking him unconscious.  
"Alright that enough!" Alex said and grabbed Stella from behind  
"Get off me get off me goddammit!" Stella yelled  
"Calm the fuck down Stella!" Alex said struggling to keep a hold of her  
Stella began to get hurt as Alex squeezed her tighter and tighter. Stella was starting to find it hard to breath and let out a horrific scream that almost defend Alex

* * *

Jack was coming home and enjoyed the feeling of not walking miles to get to A-to-B. He admired the view of the deserted wasteland that used to be full of life now levelled by the weaponry of man. He took a moment to think to himself and started to wander how he would break the news to Stella that he had snuck off to collect resources for the group. Suddenly Jack herd Stella's cry and immediately knew she was in trouble. Jack started to transform quickly and put his foot down to make the bike go to it's top speed. Jack was almost panicking at the sight and used his instincts to get a closer look at what was happening at the camp, as he wasn't far from it now. Jack saw Alex squeezing the life from Stella and suddenly became enraged.

* * *

Alex herd the engine of the bike and thought it was government and immediately realised Stella. Stella dropped to the ground too weak to move after Alex crushed her and listened to the horrifying sound of her death approaching. Alex went behind cover and left Stella for dead.  
"Alex...help me" Stella whispered, putting aside what happened and reached out to Alex.  
Alex quickly ran away into the distance abandoning the hole group.  
"Alex you fucking traitor help me!" Stella shouted out then started to cry.  
She heard the sound of the engine close up now then a crash at one of the walls. She buried her head into the ground praying that Jack would come back now.  
"Jack, Jack please come back I need you, please" Stella whispered into the ground desperately still crying.  
Stella heard quick approaching footsteps and expected a bullet to the head, but instead was comforted by warm soft hand that reminded her of Jack. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground and turned around onto her back resting on someone's arms, being held closely into a comforting chest.  
"Stella, oh god Stella are you alright" a familiar voice Stella had heard said to her whimpering  
Stella opened her eyes to see Jack crying holding her closely too him  
"Jack...JACK!" Stella shouted and had used what remaining energy she had left to swing her arms over Jack's neck  
"Oh, god Stella you're okay I was scared that I had lost you" Jack said then kissing her  
Stella could feel the difference in the kiss and then noticed that Jack had transformed.  
"Um...Jack your still...um transformed" Stella said raising her eyebrows  
"Oh...um, sorry" Jack said and reverted back still holding her in his arms.  
"That's better" Stella said and kissed him.  
Stella recognised the kiss and fell in love with Jack all over again.  
"Take me home would you Jack?" Stella asked Jack quietly  
"Okay and then you can tell me what happened" Jack said now hoping for an explanation  
Stella nodded and cuddled into Jack.

Jack had reached Stella's hut and lowered her softly onto it and also tucked her into the covers. The bed was still a mess from last night but it didn't seem to phase either of them.  
"So what happened?" Jack said softly  
"I found out you left to scavenge what you could find for the group and then I got really worried, so I kinda went on one of my psycho rants" Stella said slightly looking down at the ground expecting to be told off by Jack not to worry  
"Hahahaha sound just like you" Jack said trying to comfort her  
"Anyway Lewis asked me if I was okay then I attacked him for some reason and then kicked him in the face while he was on the ground knocking him unconscious" Stella said now agitated by herself.  
"Oh Jesus I forgot, Lewis was still unconscious when I got their I half too(Jack walked up to the door)...nope it's alright he's up" Jack said relieved  
Stella giggled and continued with the story  
"Yeah so when that happened, Alex came up behind me and tried to restrain you" Stella said a little agitated that she couldn't break free from Alex's grasp.  
"Yeah restraining you too much I think" Jack showed his teeth in anger but then looked at Stella in the bed and settled back down.  
"Sorry" Jack apologised hoping he didn't scare Stella  
"It's okay...anyway we heard the engine and thought it was the government". " Alex dropped me and left me to die and then he took off".  
"That son-of-a... I'm gonna head out and search for that little coward" Jack said ready to hunt him down  
"NO!" Stella shouted and grabbed Jack's hand  
Jack paused and looked at Stella  
"Stay with me" Stella said blushing  
"But Stella I..." Jack tried to explain but then Stella tried to seduce him by pulling the blanket open showing room for Jack.  
"Please..." Stella said quietly, it was getting late anyway and Jack had worked hard enough today and deserved a rest.  
Jack quietly crept into the bed with his heart racing and resumed doing what happened last night.

That morning I awoke to see Stella crying, sitting on the bedside.  
"Stella what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her  
"I'm...I'm..." The sound of her voice made me uneasy  
"I'm pregnant!" Stella shouted out  
"WHAT!...how can you be sure I mean we only did it two days ago.  
"I can feel it and I can sense it" Stella said  
"Really" I asked and out of curiosity put my head down to her stomach  
Stella looked down at my head still crying. I could sense a faint trace of life inside of her. It was true Stella was pregnant and only I could be the father. I looked up at her with a blank stare and the smiled and hugged her overjoyed.  
"What...Jack I thought you would be mad?" Stella asked puzzled  
"Mad?...why would I be mad" I asked confused  
"Because I thought that you might leave me or get really mad and leave the group" Stella said wiping her tears  
"No...I'm happy, Stella don't you realise were going to be parents!" I said laughing and hugged her  
I could the happiness of Stella when I hugged her. I didn't know the first thing about parenting but I knew I was up for it. How strange two days ago we were going to kill each other and now she's pregnant with our child.

We exited the hut and walked down the bridge and talked to Lewis.  
"Hey Stella how are you feeling" Lewis said rubbing his face remembering what happened yesterday  
"I'm fine it just..." Stella couldn't bring herself to tell him, she knew Lewis also had deep feelings.  
"Lewis would I be able to talk to you in private?" I asked him making it sound serious  
Me and Lewis walked to the back of the wall where me and Stella first kissed but Stella grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.  
"Be careful Lewis is pretty protective about me as well so try and break it to him softly...please"  
I nodded with a smile then she let go.  
Me and Lewis went behind the wall and we started to talk.  
"Okay look I know what this is about..." Lewis said ready to apologise  
"You do?" I looked at him with a straight face  
"Yeah look I didn't mean to hurt her I just asked if she was alright..." Lewis said with an honest tone to his voice  
"It's not about that" I said looking at the ground  
"It isn't...then what do you want to talk about?" Lewis said relieved that it wasn't about the incident that happened when I was gone.  
"Lewis..." I sighed then took a deep breath and said  
"I know how you feel about Stella..."  
Lewis looked down hurt that he never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her  
"Hey look at me" I said putting my arm on his shoulder with a smile.  
"Yeah I...I love her Jack..."  
"I know Lewis"  
"I just never got the chance to tell her how a felt"  
"Don't worry you'll get another chance"  
"I don't want another chance...I want her Jack" Lewis said and he started to cry  
"I just wasn't strong enough and you come and do it overnight" Lewis said with anger and jealousy on his face but it quickly subsided  
"I know how you feel sometimes you think you have a good hold of something and then when you least expect it, it slips out of you're hand...but don't give up"  
"I try not to Jack but it's just so hard" Lewis said and put his back to the wall and slid down it  
"Look Lewis...I need to tell you something, promise me that you'll keep calm around Stella after I tell you"  
"Okay..." Lewis said briefly  
"Promise me Lewis"  
"I promise" Lewis said sounding more reassuring  
I take a deep breath and let the words out  
"Stella is pregnant"  
"What...?" Lewis said now looking at me  
I could feel his feeling being smashed and his hope of ever being with Stella fading to nothing  
" How does she know... I mean you guys have only been together for two days" Lewis tried to convince himself that their was still hope, but I had too harshly shut off that hope.  
"I felt the life inside her Lewis...I'm sorry but its over" I said blankly  
"It's over?" Lewis said getting off the ground  
"Nothing is over!, Nothing" Lewis shouted at me looking at me as if he want's to kill me  
"Calm down Lewis Stella will hear you" I said to him calmly trying to keep him under control  
"Calm down, after what you just told me, you say calm down... do you have any idea how much I've sacrificed for her and you come along and say it's over"  
"You don't have a say it what Stella does I'll kill you before that happens!" I shouted ready to fight Lewis...I knew this wasn't what Stella wanted  
"You!...Kill me hahahaha" Lewis said sounding insane  
Lewis transformed into his Tank form and now that he was close up to me I could understand now exactly why he was called "The Tank" The guy was massive in: build and height I felt puny against him. Then I transformed into my Hunter form. Tank threw his bolder like arms into the air and threw them back down. I was too quick for such a slow attack and jumped a few meters back but I still felt the vibration of the attack from the ground as Tank's fist made a gaping hole in the ground. That attack would have seriously damaged me if he caught me with it.  
"JACK!" Stella shouted  
"Stay back Stella..." I shouted but was then hit by a large piece of the wall me and Lewis were standing behind. I was thrown a couple of feet backwards and saw Tank approaching fast, with his arms dragging across the floor but still making a thunderous thumping noise. I got up quickly and ran towards Tank and jumped up to his small head and kneed him in the face. I quickly backed away as Tank covered his face with his massive arms but it didn't seem to faze him much. I wasn't strong enough and then I looked at Stella's scared face. It fuelled me with anger,  
"I will not let you lead this group with an Iron fist! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed letting myself be consumed by anger once again and took my second transformation. It wasn't like my transformation when I killed those men because I thought Witch had died. This transformation was much stronger and I was still able to control it, just barely though. It was massive and I was at the same height as Tank but stronger. I was had a black dust like aura surrounding me and I could see the glowing from my eyes that they were glowing bright red. (I think now that it isn't just Stella and Witch that can become stronger depending on what their emotion was...we could all do it).  
"You still think I can't kill you then try this form" I said confidently inspecting it briefly. It was powerful that much I knew but then Tank threw his right arm at me. I caught it and gave him an evil grin and said  
"My turn" I threw him over my shoulder and he got back up slowly but I was already on him. As I started to hook Tank repeatedly with my left and right I took too notice that blood was now starting to shed. I started to enjoy it and kept doing it and then finished it with a massive kick to the gut.  
"Is that all you've got" I said and started to walk over to him to finish him off.  
But then when I was only a few steps away from him a small figure appeared in front of me spreading its arms in front of me to protect Tank. It was Witch, she knew that I would stop for her if she wanted me too stop.  
"Witch get out of the way" Tank shouted laying down  
"No I will not move out of the way" Witch said sounding more like the time she fought against Stella.  
"She's right Tank this isn't who we are, were suppose to help each other not fight...thank you Witch you stopped me from doing something I would have come to forget" I said and smiled at her.  
I could see her fire red eyes now relaxing and I walked up to her and hugged her. At that very moment it took me back to when we kissed.  
"HEY! you...fucker I'm not done with you" Tank shouted struggling to get up  
"Maybe so but I'm finished with you, now if you excuse me I've got a girlfriend and a new son or daughter to take care of. Witch was stunned at what she heard but quickly accepted it (I only wish Lewis would have done the same).

I started to think everything was falling apart: Stella was pregnant, Smoker had abandoned us and Lewis has become my rival. It didn't stop me though and decided to get started on what I was planning to do yesterday. I wandered over to Stella first though.  
"are you okay" Stella asked looking at the mark on my forehead where I was hit with the chunk of wall.  
"I'm fine" I said smiling  
Stella started to cry again and threw her face into my shoulder  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I should have known he would have reacted like this but I let you do it anyway.  
"Hey, Hey its alright I said putting my arm on her shoulder then she looked up at me.  
"I'm still here aren't I...remember I promised you I'd never leave you.  
Stella smiled and the cuddled into me under my jumper.

After a little while I walked up and started to build things that could come in handy for the group such as a water storage that was out in the open with no roof so that it could gather water from the rain. I made a small garden to grow food like tomatoes and fruit and also wheat. I know I would be able to get the stuff I needed because lets face it. in the middle of an apocalypse no one's going to bother about things such as compost and wood or bricks.

That night me and Stella went to bed but never did anything except cuddle into each other thinking about how we would bring up a baby in such a horrible place.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle to the Death

Left 4 Dead Chapter 4: Battle to the Death

**HEY GUY'S IM HOPING YOURE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR AMD I'M NOT SURE BUT I'M PLANNING ON JOINING MY STORY WITH HughTamlin AND HIS STORY "GUNNER'S STORY" I'M HOPING HE'LL GET BACK TO ME SOON ANY WAY ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER**

The morning had greeted Jack and Stella  
"Jack" Stella said to me  
I looked over too face her  
"how does the transformation thing work?" She asked curiously  
"Hmm... it's only a guess but...well let's start off with what we know, we change into what we looked like before the apocalypse so we can use it as camouflage if we find prey but the problem is, is that some of our infected  
features still show like your sisters red eyes and grey skin, but when we transform we turn back into what we look like when we were first infected, though if we transform into a strong form that we can't handle we turn berserk and kill all those who we once called friends, the stronger our emotions are the stronger the transformation is"  
"Oh" Stella said sounding like she didn't understand a word I said  
I got out of bed and noticed that we were all pretty hungry and the food supply was getting low. I started to worry and think of suggestions as to what I should do to find food and water. I didn't feel comfortable going myself after what happened the last time. I was going to ask Stella if she would like to come on a scavenging run with me but then I remembered that she was pregnant so I didn't want to increase the risk of any danger coming to the baby.  
As I went outside I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. But then a sound that was all to well to remember was close by. It was the sound of engines and plenty of them. I quickly ran closer to the noise to spot who or what it was. I saw them, it was a large group of some kind. It wasn't military. The people who were riding the bikes looked like an un-friendly bunch so I raised my guard. They came and started to laugh, they were wearing what looked like animal skins to represent who they were.  
"Well, Well, Well looks like we've got some fresh meat for the pit boys" One of the bikers said  
"We don't want trouble...please move on" I said giving them an angry stare narrowing my eyes.  
"Jack what's going on" Stella said appearing out of the beads looking scared  
"Get back in the hut Stella!" I shouted and Stella quickly followed my instructions  
"We'll be taking all of you to the pit where you will fight for our enjoyment" The same motorcyclist said  
"Like hell you will!" I said and I transformed into my first form.  
"Oh...hohohoho looks like we've got ourselves a transformer boys...and a Hunter no less"  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"We are mercenaries from the falcon clan trying to cleanse the world of evil" He said to me  
"By kidnapping people and forcing them to fight to the death" I said getting angrier  
"No!" Stella shouted from within the hut  
I turned my attention to the hut and one of the mercenaries had grabbed a hold of Stella.  
"Let go of her!" I shouted sprinting towards them  
Stella couldn't transform as it could damage the child at birth.  
The mercenary who was holding Stella held a knife to her throat then I stopped in my tracks frozen to the spot.  
The man holding Stella then laughed and started to grope her behind and chest. As I looked helplessly my anger had nearly reached it's peak  
"Fine" I said  
"You can take us just don't hurt her" I said lowering my head  
"Finally...it's about time you co-operated with us" The motorcyclist said

Me ,Witch ,Stella and Lewis were chained up from uncle and wrist and we were forced to walk. The mercenary who was holding Stella was leading and was going on about all the thing's they were going to do to us, Stella especially and I stared at him the hole way to the hideout or camp then we stopped suddenly. The mercenary who I was staring at got off his bike and walked towards me. I was still in my first transformation and hungry for death. He must have noticed I was staring at him.  
"Do you want to say something" He said with a smug face  
I stayed silent and continued to stare densely at him  
"Oh, I get it you're all upset that I was having a little fun with you're little girly-friend ain't ya a tell ya she's a precious one, I'll be having more fun with her when we get back to the camp the private kind hahaha"  
I still stood silent  
"You're really starting to piss me off you know that" He said to me  
Again, I stood silent looking into his eye's wandering how I should kill him.  
"Fuck you!" The guy threw a punch  
I quickly lent to the side slipping through his punch and sinking my teeth into his arm and tearing it slowly off. It eventually was torn off with a few things snapping on the inside and he screamed in pain. I looked down at him and said  
"good luck trying to grab a hold of anything now"  
he smiled and replied  
"I've still got the other hand you prick" he raised his arm in front of me still trying to hold in his screams  
"dumb thing to do" I said quietly  
I sunk my teeth into his other arm and did the same as the first one. The man again screamed and started to fall to the ground and kneeled in front of me. I kneed him in the nose and forced it into his brain and then he died. his fellow mercenaries stood trembling.  
"Finally some piece and quiet" I said smirking  
"You killed him" said The biker who I was first talking to back at the camp"  
"He was an asshole anyway" one of the other bikers added pretending not to care  
"This is what lies ahead for you when we reach the camp" I said sinisterly  
They all stood in shock and carried on to the camp.  
I saw a mountain in the distance and knew that was where the camp was.

We had finally arrived and the camp was rather larger than I originally anticipated. The camp was dug into the mountain and I was inspecting everything as we went along. We were led into the mountain and through a massive hallway. The hallway was dark and cold, you could hear echoed dripping noises from all around. We came to a set of massive doors. and they slowly opened and a warm glowing light appeared.

We went through and a massive man sitting on what looked like a throne looked at as grimly. The man was wearing clothes made from skinned bears and cows and had a massive moustache. He seemed rather tall and big for a human.  
"So what have we hear!" The large man boomed across the room  
"Infected...they all appear to be transformers sir" The mercenary said shacking  
"Transformers! hmm interesting and who is the strongest of the group" He yelled with a mighty voice  
"This one right hear boss" The mercenary said prodding me, I noticed that Lewis got angry at that  
"Where is my son?" The large man asked  
"Em...Well...em...Sir he was killed by the this one" The mercenary whimpered and shacking beyond belief  
"Dead...my son" He said shocked  
"You're son was trying to feel up my wife he deserved to die" I noticed that Stella blushed when I called her my wife  
"You killed my son hahahaha" The man boomed and started to laugh  
"What an amateur being killed by the likes of you and I admit he did deserve to die after handling you're beautiful wife, with such carelessness" he said with a massive grin on his face  
"You have done me a service so in return I will set you free" he said then snapped his colossal fingers and the chains were removed  
" Sir I hardly believe what I'm hearing...I killed you're son and you're letting me free because I killed him, it just doesn't make any sense do you feel no sadness that you're son is gone"  
"Sadness?...no I feel no emotions for the weak, only the mighty are worth my pity"  
"By the way, I'm only curious, I would like to know how strong you actually are?"  
"excuse me" I said thinking that this could mean trouble  
"Please join me in the training room so that we may do battle together" He said cheerily  
"As you wish" I said itching to try and push myself to my limits

We entered what the mercenaries called "the training room" but looked more like a coliseum. There were hundreds of mercenaries here all training with heavy rocks and sparring with each other with knives and swords.  
"Shall we begin" He said cheerfully  
I nodded and raised my guard ready for any tricks to be pulled. We fought bear handed and I respected him for being honest. The large man continued to throw hefty punches at me that could break boulders in half but because they were so slow I could dodge them without even trying.  
"By the way I didn't catch you're name" I said to the large man  
"It's Kain what about yours kid"  
"Jack" I replied in the middle of combat  
Kain eventually started to tire himself out and ended up hitting the floor with a large thud that it shook the entire training room.  
"hmhmhmhm...I see now you're far more stronger than I could have possibly imagined" he said with a grin getting up

"Now let's make it more interesting" He said and picked up a very, very big sword.  
We were now surrounded by all the mercenaries and one of them through me a smaller sword more my size. Stella and the others were in the crowd looking at the two of us terrified about what might happen. Lewis seemed to find it energising because he saw this as a chance to be with Stella.  
"Was this all part of you're plan" I said smirking  
"You killed my son... I wanted to catch you off guard but it looks like you've kept you're guard up the hole time" He said now showing his true colours  
"Today one of us will die and the victor will become or remain leader of this camp" He said now showing that he wanted me dead  
Hundreds of more Mercenaries fled into the training room screaming and shouting out gibberish about things he should do to me.  
"Snap him in half Kain", "Crush his skull Kain", "You can do it Kain"  
"It looks like you're fan club has arrived" I said smiling  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you and then after you, you're infected wife is next" He said trying to make me un-easy  
"If you can even hit me that is" I replied swiftly  
"Oh I might not be as easy as the last time, like I said I was trying to catch you off guard" He said now with a straight face  
"Now die beast" He roared charging at me  
This sword that the soldier threw me was in terrible condition and would snap on impact against a blade of that size. It was rigged from the start. This wasn't a training room it was an arena. I half to admit it was rather impressive with what they had done with the place. Kain swung his sword and nearly caught me but it missed. He was telling the truth, he was trying to catch me off guard at the start. He was a lot faster this time and was stronger as well. Kain lifted up his sword and swung at me again and again just barely missing me. But then a monstrous foot came crashing towards me and hit me, I flew across the ground. Pain was aching all over my body and I couldn't move. But then it hit me, that If I didn't move he would kill Stella and the rest. that angered me more than anything and so I pulled myself up. It was pointless the man's build was to strong for my first form to inflict any real damage and his attack's were so strong that within contact would send me in terrible pain. There was no way to beat him unless...  
"Aww... I'm sorry did that hurt hahahahaha" Kain said  
"hahahahahaha" I laughed with Kain but Kain immediately stopped laughing  
"Why are you laughing?" Kain asked me aggressively  
"Because you know how you said you were trying to catch me off guard" I said smiling  
"Yes" He said now frowning  
"I was only using half of my strength" I said grinning evilly

* * *

"I know that smile..." Stella said  
"It's the same bone-chilling smile Jack gave me, the first time we met" She said widening her eye's remembering that moment.

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Kain asked me nervously  
"What I'm saying is that I've been holding back but now I can fight without holding back, Tell me how much do you know about our kind"  
"I know that you use a more human like form to blend into humanity and use you're true form to fight like how you are now"  
"hahahahaha you seem to know the basics but have you ever heard of the second form" I said smiling  
"Second form?" Kain said tilting his head to the side  
"hahahaha guess not...then let me show you"  
I screamed extremely loud and began to feel the muscles inside me move. My muscles had grown bigger, I was taller, my speed had increased, my claws had remained the same and a black shadow covered my face like a mask only revealing two glowing red eyes and a row of teeth, I had grown a pointy tail and I felt my sanity slipping and was only able to see what was happening and let my instincts do the rest. I felt imprisoned inside but I knew it was the only way I could beat Kain.

Silence broke out amongst the arena and then I let out a monstrous roar. I was still a little shorter than Kain, but that didn't matter. I charged at Kain and Kain raised his sword to guard but I slipped past it and swung a claw at his face leaving three claw marks on his face. It didn't seem do bother him as he started to attack, he was way too slow again but this time he wasn't holding back. He tried and tried but couldn't seem to best me. I played around with him tiring him out making him easier to kill at the end. Then I felt an ominous power in my hand and a sword had formed in my hand I grabbed hold of the sword firmly and charged.\the sword was as black as night and had white, glowing markings. We screamed at each other as we prepared for the final blow. We clashed and it ended up coming down to sheer strength. We pushed at each other. Kain was tired but still had the strength to match mine it was rather impressive. we stood their for several minutes growling and hissing at each other not budging an inch.

"Why do you corrupt this land with you're evilness?" He asked me  
It took all of my will to take control of my speech  
"We...have...no...choice..." My voice was demonic and echoed each word after another  
"What do you mean?" He asked starting to weaken  
"We wished...for...peace but...were always...forced into...violence...we...only...wish...to...be... left alone..." I said struggling to keep my speech under control  
"I know...that our...appearance...seems...un-holy...but...we only...wish to...help" I started to convince him  
Kain started to think and started to realise the mistakes he had made. he believed me, every word that I spoke he believed one-hundred per cent  
"All this time... I wasn't actually helping this world I was only taking part in it's destruction" Kain said to himself  
"If...you're son...had approached... us...peacefully he'd...still be hear" I said to him  
Kain strength started to crumble as mines rose higher and higher  
"I see... and the form you have taken wasn't meant to kill me it was meant to protect that girl and you're friends" Kain said looking at them in the midst of the crowd  
"And the only way you will be able to revert back is if you manage to kill me, so that you can keep them safe" He said now realising he was going to die  
Kain closed his eyes and looked at his fellow comrades  
"Everyone I am postponing my place as leader of this group from now on..." Kain tried to talk to the group but my strength had him too his knees and his sword to his throat. He knew his death was coming so he quickly let it out.  
"This man is you're new boss I bestow everything onto him and all of what I own to him and hope that he will succeed in undoing all of my wrongs, Jack I now proclaim you Leader of the falcon clan...goodbye" Kain said shedding a tear and letting his strength collapse all at once. With one fast swing Kain's head hit the floor then his body followed.

There was nothing but silence then I reverted back into my human form. Stella ran out from the crow and hugged me tightly. The clan looked at us and kneeled in respect. One of the mercenaries approached us and said  
"What will be you're first order sir"  
"first order...the first order will be giving this man a respectable funeral and we shall have a feast in his honour.  
"Very well sir"

After the funeral we had sat down to have a feast it was great and no one tried to kill us or give us any dirty looks which was even better. Me and Stella were shown to our bedroom and it was formally new and had never been used.\the room was full of luxurious items such as a bed with lilac blue cover with big pillows. It was suppose to be for a special guest that the clan was greeting but never showed. Me and Stella lay in the bed cuddling up to each other and it felt warm because of all the candles and such. I was weary about the candles so I blew them all out before going to bed. Stella gave me a kiss and then we ended up having sex again (by now I'm actually not surprised that she is pregnant).

The next morning I sat on my new throne and I half to say it felt really good almost well deserved. Stella had no where to sit so I ordered them to bring out a chair for her.  
"Sir a camp has been spotted just outside of ours shall we attack" one of the mercenaries said  
"No! we'll do no such thing...I will go with three of you and inspect the camp" I said enthusiastic to be the new Leader of the Falcon clan

We wandered out towards the camp and their were certainly people their.  
"Sir I would feel better if you had taken the choice to take a bike to the destination of the camp" one of the mercenaries said  
"I couldn't except the bike, as it belonged to a respectable warrior" I said with a smile  
"You know sir it's sort of dis-heartening to see you so nice, I mean I don't mean it in a bad way but I think you should be more aggressive towards things"  
"That's not what we do now soldier, we're different now, besides I think everyone at the camp knows that I have a side that If triggered I'll kill every fucking one of you" I said more aggressively to send a message to him  
"Yes...s...sir I'm sorry"  
"Don't be you're only sharing you're opinion there's nothing wrong with that" I said calmly  
"Well I think it's a lot better that we have someone like Jack leading us and I also think it's cute to have someone leading us that isn't using an iron fist" A female soldier said trying to tease me with her looks  
"Hey ,hey , hey , their let's not forget that I'm with someone soldier"  
"Sorry boss" the female soldier said  
"What's you're name soldier" I asked politely  
"Rebecca" She said blushing at me

We had arrived at the camp where an old man and another Hunter girl were camping. (That suddenly reminded me about where that other Hunter went when we were attacking those government soldiers. This one had yellow eyes, pale white skin and white long wavy hair that rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue vest and jeans and tanned boots. There was old man sitting by the fire gazing deeply into it. He had a grey beard and wore brown and white robes.  
"Now follow my lead" I whispered to the Mercenaries that were accompanying me to the camp

"Hello their" I said to the young hunter girl  
She paused and stared at us  
"Hello..." She said raising her guard  
The girl dispensed her claws  
"Take it easy I'm not you're enemy" I said raising my hand in peace  
I then lowered my hood and showed her I was the same. She then suddenly grew more comfortable around us.  
"Father...we have visitors" She said to the old man  
The old man turned around and examined us  
"Well hello their please come sit and join us we were just about to have some vegetable soup" The old man said kindly giving us a cheerful smile  
"Vegetable soup...where did you find the vegetables about" I asked interested  
"We grew them of course...we used to be farmers before everything went into chaos" He said  
"Really...farmers, wow that's a useful skill especially these days" I said overjoyed  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked  
"Well...no, not really" The old man said  
"Then would you like to come and stay with us at our camp it's just up at the mountain" I said kindly  
"Oh...I don't know what do you think Megan?" The old man asked the girl with a smile  
Megan shrugged  
"We'll then...okay but we don't have any money..." He explained  
"That's no problem, we can supply you with a clean patch of ground so that you can farm to you're hearts content and that will pay for you're rent" I said  
"What a deal that seems reasonably fair Huh Megan" the old man said sounding enthusiastic  
Megan nodded  
"Why are you doing this service for us young man?" He asked me  
"My girlfriend is pregnant with our child and I want to get the best nutrients into her for the babies sake, also I've just became the leader of the new clan just yesterday and having you join us and proving your worthiness by supplying us with your vegetables will make me look good see"  
"Oh I see will we be able to join you when it's time for meals?"  
"Of course...just watch the people at the group their not use to communicating with other people beside themselves" I said smiling  
"Oh...okay..."  
I spotted the mercenaries poring some of the soup into their flasks  
"Hey!...leave that it's not yours"  
"Oh, ho, ho, don't mind then their only hungry, go on please yourself take as much as you want!" The old man shouted over  
"Boss you have to try this soup it's amazing" Rebecca said  
"Later okay Rebecca"  
"you're loss" She said  
I saw the three mercenaries gulping down the soup while Megan sat their with an irritated face sipping at her soup. I laughed and after they finished the soup we headed back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost without you

Left 4 Dead Chapter 5: Lost without you

**Please read Gunners and Jack's story before continuing to read this story as it will confuse you a little**

* * *

Several years had passed since Stella died. Since the day of her death. I've been having these nightmares about Stella telling me to go back to the place where she had died. There was only two of us me and Morigan. After Stella died we buried her back at our old camp. Me and Morigan live in a small apartment with others. The government had taken control of most of the infected parts of the world. The government had a new approach that they would spare those of which who think like me or Morigan. We were put into a flat where no one bothered us and we lived happily for years until I couldn't take it anymore the nightmares got to me and I had to revisit where Stella had died but first I had to check on something. I went back to the old camp where I first joined the group to dig up Stella's grave, It felt wrong doing so but I had to know. I eventually got to the coffin and opened it up and too my surprise there was nothing inside. Filed with hope I rushed to where Stella died and barged into the front door's. This brought back so many memories with Me and Gunner. I then reached the room where Stella had died. It was empty and all that remained was the outline of Stella's blood on the floor.  
"So you came" I voice whispered behind me I knew that voice it was Stella's  
I hesitated at the thought of turning around as I thought I may have been going crazy  
"Yeah...yeah I came..." I said quietly nodding  
"Why won't you turn around ?" She asked me  
"Because I'm afraid if I do then you'll be gone" I answered  
"Jack please...turn around" Stella voice whispered  
"Please don't leave me when I do" I said  
"I wont...I promise you"  
I then turned around with my eye's closed  
Stella giggled  
"And open you're eyes"  
I opened them and their she stood. My breath was taken from me as she stood their with her head tucked into her chest looking up at me with a smile, swinging herself right and left gently.  
"Am I dreaming ?" I said  
She shook her head  
"Surprise" She whispered  
I didn't want to touch in case it actually was a dream and I was only imagining this.  
"Five long years..." I said and started to cry  
"I know it's bin so long baby" She said to me crying as well  
She opened her arms and I walked forward and hugged her. She was real everything about was real. I kissed her for so long and with such passion that I fell in love with her again for a third time.  
"Don't ever leave me!" I said  
"No not this time"  
"How did you survive ?" I asked  
"Jack...once you're dead you're dead you can't die again I thought you knew that"  
I shook my head and smiled at her  
"And the baby ?" I asked  
"I'm sorry Jack but he wasn't strong enough" She said sadly  
"That's okay, it's okay we can try again can't we ?" I said energised  
"Do you want to try again ?" She asked me quietly  
"Of course I do" I said I felt great I've never felt so good in my life

I walked back home with Stella at my side. I told her what had happened while she was gone. Stella told me that Witches couldn't die either, instead of turning into a monster they simply regenerate slowly.  
"So the apocalypse is over ?"Stella asked  
"Yup" I said cheerily  
"How ?"  
"I don't know something about a change in leaders and according to what I heard the new President of the government was Mark"  
"who's Mark ?"  
"Mark Is the soldier I sparred back years ago when I first joined the group"  
I didn't care about anything else all I cared about was Stella.

We had gotten back home and we stopped just outside my apartment.  
"Now before we enter I want you to stay here" I said to Stella making it sound really important  
"What...why ?" She asked with a sad face  
"Because Morigan's In their and she doesn't know you're alive so it may come as a shock to her to see her sister who she thought was dead for six years walk up and start talking to her" I explained  
"Oh...okay" She replied but I stared at her crystal blue eyes thinking that my life was again meaningful

I walked inside and saw Morigan on the couch sitting politely.  
"Morigan we half to talk" I said sitting beside her"  
"What about Jack ?" She asked me then I noticed that Stella and Morigan sounded pretty similar but their were noticeable differences  
"You sister" I said strongly  
Morigan lowered her head  
"Look promise me you wont freak out at this but..." I tried to explain but then Morigan looked up and our eyes locked onto one another I could feel a fiery tension and then I told her  
"Stella is alive" I said  
Morigan's face lit up and then she said  
"Jack I think...I'm only making an assumption here but I think...you're fucking crazy" She said looking at me as to say I were crazy  
"I didn't want to do this but..." I said then turned my head at the front door  
"COME IN!" I shouted  
The door then creaked open and Stella was standing their with a cute smile on her face.  
"Stella..." Morigan said  
"Morigan" Stella said back  
"STELLA!" morigan shouted, sprung off the chair and hugged Stella tightly  
"You're alive how ?" She asked Stella  
"Come inside and I'll tell you everything" I said

For hours we talked about what happened and how it happened and where everybody is now. Suddenly the time had flown by and it was dark outside. This was the moment I was dreading I thought that it all might be a dream if I went to bed and Stella wasn't their in the morning. Me and Stella went to bed and she laughed when she saw I brought the bed from our old camp here.  
"I hope you've got clean sheets on that bed?"  
"Of course" I said  
"Good cause were gonna make a mess at the end of the night"  
As we crept into the bed it took us back six years ago in this very bed where we first made love. I had always loved that memory and the best was yet too come. We were up all night we had tones of energy and we spent it all on each other that one night.

The next morning I had awoke and then I nightmarish feeling had stumbled upon me the feeling of nothing. I suddenly opened my eye's but Stella wasn't their. My heart fell like a tone of bricks...but before it could I felt a slight movement on my back. I turned around and she was their again lying naked wearing my jumper. It was six years ago in this bed repeated all over. She then cuddled into me, it was like she knew when my front was exposed to her. I felt amazing and I couldn't make it any better than I had.  
I was finally happy and free of worry.


	6. Chapter 6: War knocking the door

Left 4 Dead Chapter 6: War knocking the door

* * *

"No...no, get off me NO!" I screamed being grabbed and pulled into an abyss by black hands  
"AH!" I shouted as I woke up  
Stella was startled  
"Jack what the matter ?" She asked me  
"It's nothing just another nightmare" I explained worrying what it could mean  
I frequently had nightmares about Stella haunting me when I thought she was dead. Each time I dreamt about her she would say the same thing over and over " Go back to where I died" I thought at first it was because it happened recently at the time. But as the years went on the same nightmare kept occurring. I had enough of the nightmares and did what they told me and I found Stella and we were happy again so why was the Nightmares still happening. Could it be that I had suffered from the nightmares for so long that it is stuck with me forever.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night but Stella drifted back off to sleep minutes later after I woke up and screamed. I held Stella close to me and she curled herself up. Stella was freezing cold she and I jumped at her touch. I quietly got out of the bed and then she started to shiver. Then I noticed that the room was really cold and had never been beforehand. I went to check on Morigan and she two was absolutely freezing. I had to do something but what... Then I had an idea. If we were all in the same bed and we used all of the quilts and covers we had then surely we might be able to keep warm.

"Morigan..." I whispered  
"mmmmm ?" Stella moaned then started to whisper  
"What is it Jack ?" Morigan said shacking even more  
"Come with me" I picked up Morigan in my arm's, she was still shacking and was wrapped up in her covers.  
The bed was a queen sized bed and was really comfy but the only problem was that the cold kept getting through the cover making us cold. I drew her too the bed and laid her in it. Morigan stopped shivering and smiled feeling worm now. That was Morigan covered but Stella and I were still freezing. I found An extra cover but it was only big enough for one person.  
"Perfect..." I said looking over at Stella in her bed  
I lifted up the covers that was already on the bed. Stella and Morigan started to shiver again. I hadn't noticed how cold it was, was it just me or could Stella and Morigan be coming down with something. (I guess it was a good thing for me too see Stella cold that meant that she was actually alive and I'm not insane).  
"Jack what are you doing ?" Stella whispered opening her eyes slightly  
"Shhhh...close you're eyes please" I said looking down at her smiling  
I then noticed Stella's outfit had changed it was no longer a black outfit revealing certain parts of her body it was now white. and the areas that were showing a bit of her ass had been covered up. But then I noticed that it wasn't even her outfit it was entirely new. She was wearing white silk like trousers and a jacket with no undershirt, The jacket started at the waist and was unzipped at that point, I could see her belly button and her chest being revealed a lot more. I had to admit I liked this one better. I put the single blanket on top of her and then put the big cover over her then she stopped shivering. I was happy they were warm now but I had nothing I started to shiver myself.  
"Jack..." Morigan said quietly  
"What...?" I said looking at her trying to hide my face because of the cold  
"Come join us" She said  
"Yeah join us Jack" Stella opened her eyes slowly getting up  
Right their and then I wanted to just pounce into the middle of the bed but I restrained myself and walked over slowly. Stella and Morigan were deliberately showing a space between them. Morigan started to get up to get me In the middle.  
"Morigan no..." I said then she looked at me as she got out of the bed  
Morigan looked at me cutely and dropped the bed sheets as she stood up  
"AAAAHH!...M-Morigan you're naked ?" I said in shock turning around facing the wall  
"What wrong Jack don't you like my body" She asked me  
I then remembered what happened when I first acted like this, it was because of the way I acted like I'm acting right now that caused Stella's death. I quickly calmed down and breathed out. I turned around again and Morigan was still standing their looking at me.  
"Why...now ?" I asked her  
"What do you mean ?" She said looking puzzled  
"I mean why are you acting like this just when Stella comes back, why not in the last five years have you made a move until Stella had returned ?" I asked  
"Yes...Five years...Five lonely years...I was lonely too you know I tried to make a move but you never took notice and then it hit me I could only have you if Stella was here"  
I felt guilty for not realising Witches efforts to start a relationship with me. My feeling were broken and I never cared for anything until Stella had returned I didn't even care that the Government had won and we were being treated as second class too the Humans.  
"_No more...I'm going to make it up to the two of them...Now!" _I thought to myself and let myself be taken by Morigan  
I lay in the middle of the bed looking up at the two Witches staring down at me. I could feel the heat from their bodies heating me. This was a dream and I was waiting for things to turn sinister. But it never did.  
The feeling was amazing I was making out with two really hot Witches at the same time and none of us seemed to care about tomorrow. This feeling was incredible It was like a double-dose of what I felt back when me and Stella first did "It". Stella stripped herself naked as well now I was ready to have the time of my life.  
"What do you think ?" Stella asked me  
"You've certainly got bigger" I said  
Stella laughed and lowered herself onto me.

It was morning and the best morning I've had for five years. As I felt two heads resting on each side of my chest. Stella and Morigan were dripping with sweat, both smiling in their sleep. I felt on top of the world but then their was a chap at the door.  
"Damn" I said quietly trying not to wake the girls  
I grumbled to myself crawling out of bed, I noticed walking to the that the room was roasting hot, what is happening in this room.  
I opened the door expecting to see someone that I've never seen before asking me for a favour or something. I pulled up my pants and trousers and answered the door.  
I opened the door and it was Alex.  
"Well, well, fucking well...look whose come back" I said to him remembering what he did five years ago  
"Save it Jack...I'm not coming back to anything" He said looking at me with a smirk  
"Then what the fuck are you here for...I mean don't even think about asking me for any favours cause I ain't doing them, not after what you did to Stella" I said getting angrier at the thought of him suffocating her then leaving her for dead, fleeing like a coward.  
"I just came by to let you know I'll be running things around here now" Alex said with a smug face  
"What ?" I said my attention now sparked  
"Yeah I'm in control now of this hole flat now so if you aren't nice to me you'll be experiencing things: breaking, and shutting down at convenient times" He said loving the fact that he had me where he wanted me but it wasn't over yet  
"So it was you who turned the heating off last night and has put it back on in the morning" I said wanting to hit him  
He stood their with a smug face and that was enough to know he was admitting he done it.  
"Hahahahahahaha...HAAAAAAhahahahahahaha!" I laughed historically  
"Is this the best you could do!" I said still giggling  
"What ?" He said, his smirk immediately disappeared  
"Oh never mind...you go ahead and do you're little temperature changing and conveniently faulty hardware shit and I'll see you later" I said to him laughing right at his face  
"It just goes to show how much of a dick you are, you're lucky I'm not letting Stella after you, we did nothing too you and you hold a grudge against us for no reason"  
"You may think you have the upper hand but..." I slammed the door in Alex's face and went back to bed.

Later that morning as the girls were cuddling back up to me. but I noticed a fourth life reading very close to us, so close even it was in the bed. I give the bed a quick search, over and under the bed sheets but I found nothing so where was the life source coming from. I thought about it quickly and then lowered my head down to Stella's stomach.  
I pressed my head up against her stomach trying to move her large and heavy breasts out of the way with my hands.  
"Oh...Jack you're happy this morning" Stella said blushing looking down at me.  
"Uh...sorry Stella but I half to do this" I said listening  
Stella sat their and left me to what I was doing. I continued to search for the life reading and it got stronger as I got closer to Stella's stomach it was faint but it was their.


	7. Chapter 7: Love bites

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much I can't believe how many views and visits I have got from all of you. I'm not sure what you guy's are thinking about the story so far so please leave reviews about the story it would mean a lot to me and a Favourite or a Follow would be even more appreciated**

* * *

Left 4 Dead Chapter 7: Love bites

"Stella!" I pulled my head up and faced her.  
Stella jumped and looked at me with wide eyes  
"You're still pregnant" I said  
"I am ?" Stella said looking down at her body  
"I never noticed ?" She said with a smile obviously happy  
Stella closed her eye's and tried to find the life reading  
"I can't feel anything" Stella said a little disappointed  
"What you managed too before ?" I said confused  
"Yeah...well taking a shotgun to the head can do strange things to you" She said  
"Hmm...well that and maybe it's because you're a Witch you're not exactly made to sense prey" I explained, it was the best I could do at the time  
I took my jumper off it was getting pretty warm.

"Jack you're neck !" Stella said looking at my neck with her hand covering her  
"What about it ?" I said trying to see it  
"Bites and their recent two only they weren't strong enough to break through the skin" Stella explained running her finger across the bite mark  
I laughed a little because it tickled when She stroked her soft finger across my neck. Stella giggled as well but then took a notion of seriousness. Stella was now inspecting the bite a lot more now twisting and turning my head. She then put her mouth on my neck and pressed her teeth slightly over the bight mark.  
"It seems to fit mines perfectly" Stella said looking rather sad  
"Could it be happening at night when were all sleeping" I said a little worried  
"Maybe ?" Stella said looking down at the floor  
I heard a cute little yawn behind me it was Morigan.

"Morning Jack...hey what happened to you're arm" Morigan said pointing at my arm  
"My arm ?" I said narrowing my eyes and looked at the arm she was pointing at  
To my astonishment their were several bite marks on my arm and they hurt when I pressed then which meant they were very recent. Stella held her arm out in front of me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her  
"Take my blood it will regenerate you're body to it's full condition" Stella said looking confident in her theory  
"I...can't, the baby ?" I said  
"I took a shotgun to the head and me and the baby are still alive I doubt this will do anything" Stella looked at me looking eager to try her theory out but then I added  
"Morigans you're sister so she would have the same regenerative powers" I said feeling it would be safer and I could still prove Stella's theory.  
I remembered the time when Morigan was shot and I went on a rampage  
"Okay..."Stella said sadly  
"I'll set up a camera at night after this and see if anything happens when were asleep"  
"Be gentle Jack" Morigan said closing her eyes tightly  
I grabbed Morigans arm gently and sunk my teeth in quickly so it would be quick. Morigan let out a little yelp but was still standing still with her eyes closed tightly. I then started to drink her sweet blood It was magnificent and I hadn't tasted blood like this in a long time. I then felt a tingling feeling at my bite marks and Stella shouted out.  
"ITS WORKING" cheering happy that her Theory worked  
I released Morigans arm and then she pulled it back fast holding it tightly.  
"I'm sorry Morigan" I said moving a little more closer too her  
"It's alright" Morigan said to me with a smile but tears were running down her eye's"  
I then kissed Morigan a little as she held onto her arm.  
"Hey...leave some for me" Stella said and dragged me closer too her and kissed me  
I let her do it no longer than I did with Morigan, I was just amazed at how the two of them were fine with this especially Morigan because Stella was pregnant.

We stayed inside all day and waited for night. While we were waiting for night I had already pulled out some old electric fires and put them at the bed and hooked them up to a home-made battery. I remembered all of the things I read when I was younger and it's come in real handy over the past ten years of my life.

At night we all went to bed and we were all warm this time. I switched on the camera and went to bed. I loved going to sleep now it was so great now that I had two women who I desired to have in my life sleeping by each of my sides. I comforted the two of them feeling their bodied on my arms. each one of them fighting as they slept getting closer and closer to my face. I too then drifted off to sleep.

"No...no, you can't take her...No!"  
"Jack!"  
"You are all going to die"  
" AHHHHHH!"  
"Wake up"  
"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and felt heavier  
I look at what was holding me down. It was Stella she had her teeth stuck right into my neck. I didn't try to move her or do anything as she seemed to be quiet. Stella was moaning and feeling my body with her arms as she drew blood from my neck. I looked at her eyes and they were closed. She then released her jaws from my neck.  
"Oh Jack I love you so much" Stella whispered with her eye's still closed  
Stella then got off me and took my arm that had the bite marks on it and bit into it again drawing blood. This would explain why their is no blood stains on the bed, No transformations and nobody noticing. I let her drain the blood out of my arm and just started to think.  
"_there's a possibility that because Stella is pregnant she has developed a craving like most women do when they are pregnant and Stella has made my blood her craving". "it is also possible that because Stella will refuse to harm me if she has the choice not to her instincts will do it for her when she's most venerable"." I also notice that My neck is not bleeding and their is no sign of the skin being broken, it could be that she can bite people and let and release her grip but repair it at the same time which would explain how I didn't bleed out when I asked Stella to take my blood in order to save her life the first time we met". "This would make sense that the Witch repairs the bite marks of it prey to stop any blood from being wasted"._  
"_Stella must have been dreaming while this was going on"_ I thought to myself

In the morning I showed Stella the footage and she never realised that she was doing it. She apologised after a long while and then said that I should have woken her up. I told her I refused to do it because my blood would help nurture the baby. Stella then agreed with my statement and accepted the fact that she was harming me as she was sleeping. The problem was now getting Stella to sleep willingly.

**I'm afraid that all we have tome for today please follow and favourite my stories. I will publish more stories on Tuesday 18/11/13. Tatty bye...**


	8. Chapter 8: City of the Dead

Left 4 Dead Chapter 8: City of the Dead

It had been a while since I had been to the city. I can't even remember going there before. The city of humans and undead were divided. Infected were treated as second class while the Humans were living in luxury. That much I knew, I've been living in my never leaving until I went to see Stella. Morigan would go out by herself and buy the food that was specially designed for us. She told me stories sometimes about some of the things she seen outside. I can't remember much of what she told me about the city. But I do remember that I said to myself that I would never go their. Then I thought what a fool I was letting Morigan go on her own when even I wouldn't go. Guilt crept into my conscience making me feel that Morigan would hold it against me.

"Hey Morigan ?" I said looking at her curves  
"mmm,hmm ?" She replied  
"Can I come with you to the city of the dead ?"  
"Of course" She said happy she wouldn't half to go alone this time to get the weekly food supplies  
I smiled and got ready  
"Can I come ?" Stella said  
"Yeah if you want too" I said nodding  
Stella smiled and got ready zipping up her new white jacket up.  
"Stella before you go I half to ask you ?" I said sadly  
"What ?" Stella said moving herself closer to me  
"How did you survive for so long ?" I asked her afraid she might yell at me  
Stella then let her head drop and then pressed up to me ascending her hand onto my shoulders gently. Stella then turned her head to the side and rested her head on me.  
"I don't really know" She said quietly  
"I only remember doing something horrible that I hate myself for doing and then a terrible pain then nothing" She said scared  
I closed my eyes tightly for a second and quick memories passed by when Gunner had killed her.  
"You turned" I said  
"What ?" She said surprised  
"You turned when you saw Morigan and Lewis in the same bed as each other assuming the worst" I said  
"Where is Lewis now" she said softly  
"dunno, last I heard he was wasting away at the bar in the city of the Dead" I said angry at the fact he abandoned us, still at least he had the decency not to hold grudge against us. _  
"even if he did it would make more sense than Alex's grudge"_ I thought to myself giving a little chuckle at the pathetic grudge that Alex held

As we were already I opened the door and headed out. Morigan led the way to the City of the Dead. The root was similar to the path I took to exit the building but then we took a left walking towards a black door which was busted and blistered. It was covered in scratch marks and blood. Morigan was walking happily not disturbed in the slightest about the scenery. I looked over my shoulder at the clean white door that made me hopeful. The white door led to the City of the living where everything was easy. In the middle of the two doors was another door which led to the outside of the two cities. beyond the middle door was heavy security so anyone undead trying to sneak into the city of the living was shot with intention to kill as in cut their head off and through them in a furnace so the body has no chance of regenerating. I noticed this when Morigan was telling me what she had heard when she was in the City of the Dead alone.

Morigan suddenly felt depressed and started to stumble.  
"Morigan what's wrong ?" I asked gently grabbing her sides so she didn't fall and hurt herself  
"I'm fine it's just the smell of this place makes me woozy from time to time" She said almost falling asleep  
"Hey, hey, hey wake up we've not even got out of the door yet" I said while shacking her gently  
Morigan suddenly woke up again and looked into my eyes blushing  
"Oh no not this again ?" I said then Morigan hugged me pressing herself up against me and rubbing her head on my chest.  
I opened the black door and was startled while Morigan was still holding onto me.  
"Hey there Morigan" a fat looking infected said to her waving his hand gently with a grunting but happy voice  
The room the fat infected was in was a plane empty room that was lightened by a green lamp. There was a red button that was on the wall next to the door leading to the City of the Dead.  
"Hey Wilfred" She said giggling happily swinging on my neck  
Wilfred seemed like a nice guy although his appearance was off putting. He had an extended belly and massive lumps of skin or something growing on his face and body. It was rather revolting but at least he didn't smell as bad as he looked. Wilfred was wearing a rough brown jacket with large jeans and a cowboy hat. Wilfred was on a wooden chair in the corner in an empty room with a book and a pen. Wilfred seemed harmless but as I knew the appearance of someone like us can be deceiving. We stopped to talk to Wilfred for a while.  
"So Morigan who's this ?" Wilfred asks pointing at me with a big swollen hand  
"This is Jack...my boyfriend" She said blushing  
"MMMMM...you're one o'them Hunter fellas aint ya, not many of you around these part's nowadays" Wilfred said in fascination writing my name down on the book  
"And the young lady accompanying you"  
"I'm Stella Morigans sister" She said with a smile and Wilfred put her name down as well in the book  
Wilfred looked at her with uncertainty then looked at Morigan  
"Yes I can tell you two are in-deed related, you look just like each other with small differences"  
"Hey, why are you writing our names down on that book ?" I asked frowning  
"It's my job son, I'm intrusted with keeping the names of everyone that is entering and leaving the City of the Dead" He answered  
"We can get jobs now"  
Morigan nodded, I gave it some thought and maybe considered doing it myself and asked more questions about the job's  
"So what do we get paid ?" I asked interested  
"Nothing" Wilfred said  
"Nothing! ?...then what's the point of doing it then" I said looking at Wilfred  
"Well not exactly nothing" Wilfred checked re-sparking my interest  
"Well what do you get ?"  
"Well it depend all on risk" He said narrowing his eyes  
"Risk ?" I said confused  
"Yeah the higher the risk of you being killed on duty the bigger you're pay...I'm just an old registration man, I don't really have any chance of getting shot or stabbed do I?"  
"What's the highest paid job ?" I asked but then interrupted him when he was about to speak  
"And didn't you say you didn't get paid ?"  
"You don't...not in the way you're thinking of" he said leaning back on his chair  
"Then in what way do we get paid ?" I asked impatiently  
"Tokens" I replied  
"Tokens ?" I said back getting rather annoyed with his short talking  
"Yeah you use tokens to put into the box in you're room, it's usually behind the cupboards or behind the door leading to you're room"  
"So what do these tokens do ?"  
"Well there's a counter on the box one's you've reached the target you're house and reputation is improved"  
"Wow so anyway what the highest paid job ?" I asked again feeling bad from cutting him short before  
"Oh, yeah it's...um...let's see here" Wilfred mumbles to himself turning the pages fast to the front page and says  
"AH!...yes midnight bouncer"  
"Midnight bouncer ?" I said thinking that this would be a cat walk  
"Yes you see even though were undead we still need entertainment and such so we built and organized a strip bar and a place for the females to go and have their time with each other"  
"I visited that place it was so nice" Morigan added  
"You did ?" I asked her  
"But!...be warned cause the last guy to do the midnight bouncer job died within ten minutes and that's the longest we've had  
I hesitated just then but just then I looked at Stella then her stomach  
"Where do you apply for this job ?" I asked  
"Wh...Why ?" Wilfred asked  
"Because I want in" I said seriously  
"WHAT!" Wilfred said  
Stella and Morigan looked at me in shock and tried to persuade me to throw away the chance of happiness  
"Jack you can't do this, what if you die" She said  
"I get stronger and I get bigger" I said relaxed  
"When was the last time a Hunter was doing the midnight bouncing ?" I asked Wilfred with a smile  
"Hmm...lets see here...Um...ah yes the last Hunter I recorded doing the midnight bouncing was...no one, because a hunter has never done it before it was always Tank's and smokers"  
"Time for me to change that" I said with confidence  
"Hey buddy shouldn't you...you know you should make yourself l more human looking" I suggested  
"Hahaha...no need for that son, not in the City of the Dead" Wilfred said with a smile on his face  
"In-fact it should be me telling you to look more like us, it's no walk in the park in the City of the Dead, people in their" he nodded at the door behind them  
"They've got no sympathy for the weak they'll have you if you don't make yourself look more um... infected"  
"What do you mean have me ?" I said rather worried  
"I mean they'll kill you if you leave yourself open, people through their...they don't have nothing too lose" he said with a sad face  
"Go ahead Jack transform you'll be okay" Morigan said comforting me still hanging onto me  
"alright then Morigan can you please let go for now" I said looking down at her cute eyes  
"Aww" Morigan said feeling sad and reused to let go  
"I'll let you hug me more tonight okay" I said smiling down at her  
"Okay can I have a kiss first though" She asked trying to pull of the "Doggy eyes"  
"Okay then" I said  
Morigan used one of her hands and pulled me close to her and kissed me. We slowly broke apart and she let out a small giggle  
"Well looks like I better transform" I said smiling  
I breathed out and felt my body shifting it felt rather good this time as I wasn't being forced into it this time. As I felt the usual snap and clicking in my body I then moved it up to the second form confident I could control it. As I grew larger and bigger I started to wander if I could get through the door as it was going to be a tight fit.  
"Holy smoke son!...you're one o them fella's who can transform twice" Wilfred said with an open mouth  
I felt rather heavy and stiff it had been a long time since I used this form  
"I'll get the door for you" Wilfred said slapping the red switch on the wall  
Then the entire wall that the door leading to the City of the Dead. As the wall grinded against another wall I felt fresh air coming into the room. As the wall fully opened everyone on the other side was looking at me, their was an awkward silence. I saw lot's of Witches and Smokers looking right at me. As I slowly approached the city I saw soldiers at either side of me with their gun's pointing at me. They were on platforms that were hanging on the walls of the city. The walls of the city were huge and was depressing to look at. At least it didn't feel like a prison, cause we could leave whenever we wanted. They had every right too this was a scary transformation. I was covered in a black shadow fog and my eyes were lighting up the street. Everyone was looking at me amazed.  
"Oh...sorry" I said to the soldier  
The soldier didn't say anything he was shacking terribly pointing the gun at me  
"Yeah, yeah I'm calm don't worry am not gonna hurt you" I said  
I reverted back into my first form and everyone gave me a short stare then moved on with the look of disappointment.  
"_were they hoping for something"_ I wondered

As we made our way around the city we finally found the bar. I went inside and it was rather quiet. The place was almost empty apart from a Witch at the bar reading a dirty newspaper. The Witch was very pretty but I wasn't concentrating to much on that.  
"Hey ?" I said  
The Witch looked up at me  
"Hey" She said  
"I wish to apply for the midnight bouncer" I said speaking in a quiet tone  
"Oh really, I wander how long you'll last before Derek get's to you" She said looking at me to see if she scared me  
"Derek huh ?...sound like a friendly character" I said sarcastically  
"Ha!...you got balls kid!" She said  
"Kid...you don't look that old yourself" I said than I notice something  
"Hey did someone hit you" I said and reached over  
"Don't touch me" she said slapping my hand out of the way  
"Sorry I should have minded my own business" I said with an apologetic face  
"it's okay...(Sigh) look come in and start you're shift at twelve o'clock and you'll finish in six hours...you can start tonight" She said looking at me closely  
Stella and Morigan wrapped their hands around me  
"I see you don't play around" She said laughing  
"what's you're name kid ?" she asked me  
"It's Jack"  
"Molly" she said back to me  
"I hope you live Jack I'm already starting to like you" Molly said letting her eyes wander around my body  
"Yeah I seem to get that a lot" I said  
"Don't thinks that a good thing, especially round these parts" Molly advised me that it was bad to get well to noticed  
"Hey nobody has to talk to me if they don't want to I told her  
"You're the smartest one we've had so far" Molly said with a smile  
Molly had a black tank top and White hair like Stella's and red eyes like Morigan's she was wearing skinny jeans and red high heels. Molly could be harsh at times but she's a good person.

We returned to our home after walking around the city being shown by Morigan where everything was there wasn't much but there was: a general goods store, clothes store, a few takeaway's and a children's playground that was never used and was creepy has hell...and then the shouting start.  
"Jack...midnight bouncing ?" Morigan said  
Stella didn't have a problem with it because she didn't know how dangerous it was but still cared that I could get hurt  
"Look Jack we can manage without the tokens" Morigan explained  
"Let him do it Morigan" Stella said with a serious face  
"What!...he'll get killed ?" Morigan said and started to hug me tightly and turned her head to look at Stella  
"Trust me when Jack says he can do something...he can do it" Stella said blushing  
"Just...when you go be careful okay" Morigan said with a cute face~  
"Okay and I promise I'll bring enough tokens for everyone to fix up this place...not just ours"


	9. Chapter 9: first day on the door

**Hey guys I've noticed that over a hundred people have viewed my story thank you so much for showing an interest and keep reading I hope you guys are enjoying the story if there is anything you want to ask be sure to put in a review or anything I will respond in less time than 24 hours. A review is always helpful whether it is good or bad everything help thnx. Also if you wish to change the story as in: more action, drama, Romance, R&R or whatever the hell you want I will try my best to adjust it to the way you like. I'm still wandering in the dark I don't know if you are liking it or not but if you are please send me a review and keep reading it means a lot to me.**

Left 4 Dead Chapter 9: First day on the doors

As I laid on my bed looking at the small dirty digital clock I knew it was only fifteen minutes before my shift was up so I made my way to the door getting out of bed. I felt a hand grab me firmly. It was Stella she must have been up all night and looking at her I remember that she had a craving for my blood.  
"Here" I said putting my arm in front of her  
"No..." Stella said crying  
"Stella please I won't be able to focus on the job if I know that you haven't had enough blood to satisfy you"  
"Can I do it when you come back ?" She asked  
Stella had a point, I didn't know how much blood she would take from me and if she did take a lot I wouldn't have the strength to fight anyone.  
"Yes...okay, but when I come back not tomorrow...tonight" I said to her  
Stella stood still for a moment and then started to cry and threw herself at me kissing me. We didn't say anything we knew what each other was saying through our eyes. I stopped kissing her and walked over to Morigan. She was still asleep so I gave her a kiss on the fore head  
"I'll be back shortly" I said smiling walking over to the door  
I slowly close the door and here the words.  
"I'll be waiting"  
Then the door shut and my heart began thumping. On the way down the hall to the City of the Dead I transformed into my first form. I started to hear the music of the Strip Club and knew that this was when thing's got rough.

I passed Wilfred and he said  
"So you did apply I hope you do well"  
"thanks Wilfred" I replied smiling  
I opened the door and managed to fit through without a struggle. The streets were different this time, it was deserted. I saw the soldiers standing at their posts at the platforms looking down at me.  
"Hey" I said waving my hand  
"Hey" He replied waving back

I made my way to the Strip Club and it was mobbed. fight's were breaking out and nobody seemed to care the stripper were being harassed as I look through the window it was total chaos. I went through the side door and put on my uniform. nothing much of a change instead of my jumper it was a Leather jacket and was black. I went to the door took a deep breath and walked through the door. Then silence broke out amongst the chaos, everyone's eyes were on me. I was about too pass the door when a knife missed me and hit the door. I looked in the direction that the knife was coming from and saw a smoker looking at me with a evil smirk. I pulled the knife out of the door and chuckled. I observed everyone in the room they all were armed and had claws ready to tear me apart. Any sudden moves would set them off. I walked over to the Smoker who threw the knife at me and grabbed the blade and offered him the handle.  
"You missed" I said  
"Next time I wont" he replied meaning it  
He didn't say anything and tried to take the knife. I flipped the knife over so I had the handle in my hand and cut off his hand. Everybody drew their weapons and some held it up against me. As the smoker lay there on the floor screaming I laughed psychotically.  
"Go ahead stab me...cut me there's no way I can escape...right" I had to act out of my usual self  
I had to live by the motto it's me or them. They put their weapons away and the Smoker stumbled out of the door using his other arm to hold his hand. Silence still made the place a hole lot dangerous.  
"Look everybody I just want to get along, I've got two Witches to take care of and one's pregnant so I'd appreciate it if you had fun and...  
"Yeah that Witch was something else I had her all night long hahahahaha" a tank said from among the crowd referring to Stella  
I was really angry now because he said that but I kept calm but held it inside.  
"hahahahahaha who said that ?" I said smiling  
The same Tank raised his hand. I walked over and he got up trying to look tough.  
"You got something you wanna say to me ?" The Tank said  
"Yeah through the wall or window ?" I said  
everyone laughed thinking the Tank would crush me.  
"Pretty big talk coming from a small fry like you"  
"Hmm...you'd be surprised" I said  
The Tank raised a fist but I grabbed it and threw him through the window extremely fast with little effort. Every one paused and was amazed at my strength. I walked over to the window and said to the Molly.  
"I'll fix it up tomorrow"  
Molly looked at me and hinted me too come over. I walked over and sat beside a hooded person.  
"Jack this is George" Molly said hinting at me to keep my guard up  
"ah...so you're the one I've heard about that kills anybody that takes up the job as: door man at this bar...thinking about adding me too that list"  
"Maybe" he said  
"Why are you doing this ?" He asked me  
"I want to help the people out of this poverty shit that were having"  
"Hmm... a noble hero"  
"You could say that" I said looking not fazed at his manor or appearance  
"Well, you know what ?"  
"What" I said friend like  
"I kill people who try and act the hero" He said and threw his fist at my face but I dodged it smoothly.  
"You don't half to do this" I explained to him  
"Oooo...but I half to, I've been itching for a good fight for a long time and I'll be damned if I let anyone stand in my way for my plans for this city" He said looking crazy  
"Alright we'll do it you're way but outside" I said  
"Hmph...fine" He agreed to my suggestion

Every one came outside and surrounded us. George pulled down his hood he was a hunter like me. George then transformed into his first form and I didn't know if he knew the second. George attacked me screaming but I managed to dodge everyone of his attacks.  
"Hey are you even trying to hit me ?" I asked intimidating him  
He came to attack me again and threw himself at me. I simply stood to the side and watched him pass by me smiling at him. He was getting angrier and then dived at me again but then I simply straightened my fingers and lunged at him. I could feel my hand go through his neck but at the same time I felt his go through my shoulder. George then died and I quickly withdrew my arm out of his throat and pulled his out of my shoulder.  
"Is this what you wanted huh!" I shouted at everyone  
I heard George getting up transforming  
"And that's not happening" I said  
And stamped on his head squashing his head on the ground. The crowd gasped in horror and stood their in silence.  
"Kill or be killed is that it! ?"  
"No wander you guys are living in a poor environment because you cause it for yourselves !"  
"And now because you guys wanted to be on top of the leader board  
of a the " Who can kill the door man the fastest" shit, this boy died" I screamed at the crowd  
"Go back in and shut up for a second" I ordered them, aggressively  
They all followed my order and went back into the strip bar quietly. I stood there looking, wandering if he could regenerate, I wasn't sure if it was only Witches could do it or everyone.  
I didn't know what to do with the body. Then government soldiers arrived.  
"Infected back away from the corpse!" one of the government soldiers said, pointing his gun at me  
I did as they said and headed back into the Strip club and watched from the door as they dragged the body away to an unknown location.  
I went back inside and looked at me.  
"Alright... you all calmed down ?" I said  
Everyone stopped staring at me and went back to their own business. I walked up to the bar and sensed Molly's heart racing as I leaned on the bar table.  
"You okay ?" I said, looking at her  
She nodded and said  
"I've never seen someone fight like that before" She said looking impressed  
"I wish you didn't see it...I don't like fighting and I'll avoid it if I can" I explained, taking a deep breath out  
She looked down and then leaned closer to me and looked into my eyes  
"What are you doing ?" I asked  
"Oh...nothing"  
She leaned in closer and closer and closed her eyes. I smiled and backed away and she leaned over the bar so far with her eyes closed that she fell off the bar at the other side but I caught her in my arms. The look she gave me but then she started to blush, then I noticed every one was watching.  
"Uh...there's nothing going on here..." I tried to say but Molly grabbed my head and kissed me so I dropped her.  
"OOOOOO!" The customers yelled  
"(Sigh)... why does this always happen to every Witch I meet" I said to myself  
Molly picked herself up  
"That kinda hurt Jack...jeez" Molly said rubbing her behind  
"_Why is every one so social around me now" _I thought to myself  
"I'm sorry...but why is every one so friendly now ?" I asked  
"Because we lived by Georges rule" Stella said  
"George ?...I thought the government was in control" I said  
"The Government only observes us they don't really control anything over here"  
"So who runs this place"  
"You" She said to me  
"What ?" I said shouting  
"The one to run the City of the Dead has to be the strongest among us to lead us through these dark times"  
"What...no...I,I only meant to do this job for the Tokens and to help people" I explained, helplessly  
"Well now you run the city...congratulations...Leader"  
"I can't take all of this in so fast" I said, placing my hands on my head  
"Well let me explain how it works, George was previously the leader and he tried to strike fear into the humans and used us to do it"  
"Right...and" I said, interested  
"And...George dreamed of a city of pure anarchy at his control and would kill anybody who would try to bring any order to the city"  
"So that's why he said he needed to kill me because I proved to be stronger than him so he felt threatened"  
"Exactly"  
The day went by quicker and I managed to live through the first day. I got my pay and headed home. 

**Okay guys please...please send me something to work with I feel like I'm loosing my way in the story please help me to get back on track.**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

Hey guys Im sorry but I'm not using this profile anymore I feel that the story has gone way off track so were gonna half to start at square one my new profile is Lee Palmer is where you will find the re-done versions of left for dead with more added in


End file.
